Una conexión contigo
by Marysoph
Summary: Sakura despierta y se da cuenta que todo lo que esta a su alrededor no tiene sentido, tendrá que responder muchas preguntas antes de saber lo que pasa, y cuando lo sepa ¿será tarde? Incluye a la pareja SakuNaru (NarutoxSakura o como quieran :P). Espero que se diviertan con la historia. :D
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste, así que al final díganme que opinan :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_Una conexión contigo_**

**Capítulo 1: Soledad**

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Me incorporé de la cama, y esperaba que mis ojos pudieran ver con claridad. Ciertamente este no era mi dormitorio, era el de… ¿Naruto? ¿Pero qué diablos hago yo aquí?

-Vaya, creo que despertaste-me dijo Naruto fríamente.

-Naruto, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida, mientras el alzaba unas prendas de vestir del suelo.

-¿Quién es Naruto? Ya me lo dirás luego, pero primero, vístete-me lanzó suavemente una blusa blanca y un jean azul. Me fije debajo de la sábana, para encontrarme que solo estaba en ¡ropa interior! ¿Acaso Naruto y yo…?

-Te espero en la cocina- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Ahora todo estaba muy confuso, ¿qué había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué pregunta quién es Naruto? Era obvio que era él ¿Por qué estaba en su dormitorio? ¿¡Y por qué estaba en ropa interior!? Lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos discutiendo en la calle, probablemente la peor discusión entre los dos. La discusión se había tornado en gritos, y los que estaban a nuestro alrededor no podían pararnos, pero eso fue lo último que recuerdo. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado? Un momento estamos gritándonos e insultándonos y al otro yo aparezco en su dormitorio, semidesnuda y ¡en su cama!

Me vestí rápidamente y fui a la cocina. Él había preparado el desayuno y me esperaba sentado.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasó anoche?-le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué me dices Naruto?-me contestó un poco enojado.

Lo miré nuevamente, no podía equivocarme él era Naruto, el chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, siempre tan amable y sonriente, claro que ahora no estaba sonriendo, pero a menos que tuviera un hermano gemelo no podía equivocarme.

-Naruto, soy yo, Sakura- le respondí finalmente.

-Lo siento no te conozco- me dijo poniéndose un trozo de pan a la boca. Ahora me estaba haciendo enfadar, ¿qué clase de broma era esta?

-Naruto, no juegues, ya en serio

-Ok, ok si me llamo Naruto, aunque no sé como sabes mi nombre.

-¿Cómo sé? Es porque nos conocemos

-No, eso sí que no, yo te vi tirada en la calle anoche, y decidí ayudarte; sin embargo esta es la primera vez que te veo- me dijo seriamente. No sabía qué clase de broma era esta, pero me enojaba demasiado

-¡Eres un idiota!- me levanté de la silla y salí afuera.

En la calle todo estaba vació, prácticamente no había ninguna persona, ni un automóvil, ni siquiera algún perro. ¿Qué ya había llegado el fin del mundo, y los únicos sobrevivientes éramos Naruto y yo? Eso no era posible, así que fui corriendo a mi casa, lo más probable es que me encontraría con mis padres.

Llegué a mi casa, pero no pude entrar directamente, no tenía las llaves. Toqué la puerta pero parecía que la casa hubiera estado abandonada. Me fui a la parte trasera de mi casa, y por suerte una ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- preguntaba cada vez que entraba a una habitación, pero nunca los encontré. Tal vez habían ido a su trabajo. Tal vez me respondería Ino, así que salí por la ventana y me dirigí a su casa.

La florería que ellos atendían estaba abierta, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Ino? ¡Ino!- grité pero fue en vano, nadie me respondió. Seguí adentrándome en su casa, y subí un piso, pero tampoco encontré a alguien.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?- entré al dormitorio de Ino, pero ella no estaba allí. Mi mirada se centró en su escritorio, ahí había una papel en blanco que decía mi nombre con unas letras muy grandes.

Alcé la hoja, en un lado estaba escrito mi nombre, y en el otro había una nota, que solo me confundió más.

_Vendré a ayudarte cada vez que pueda, sin embargo yo no soy la escogida. Tú tienes un poder y tu trabajo es progresar con él. Encontrar todas las piezas para..._

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿La escogida? De que estaba hablando, ¿qué poder? ¿Acaso anoche me había perdido la declaración para que este día sea de jugar a las escondidas?

-Gracias Ino, me ayudas a confundirme-le dije al vació mientras guardaba la nota en el bolsillo de mi jean. Tal vez Sasuke me ayudaría, así que salí de la casa de Ino y estaba corriendo cuando…

-¡Au!- algo me había hecho caer raspándome un poco las rodillas. Me paré rápidamente para ver mí alrededor, pero no vi a nadie cerca. El cielo se empezaba a nublar, tenía que apurarme así que seguí corriendo. Cuando llegué no encontré a nadie y no me sorprendió, en todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Sasuke no había visto ni a una mosca volar.

-Esto no puede ser, ¿qué soy la única que está aquí?- miraba la puerta de la casa de Sasuke

-No, no es así-me asusté y me di la vuelta

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- le pregunté acercándome a él.

-Bueno, ¿no me ves a mí?- me dijo sonriente.

-No creo que me seas de mucha ayuda, ya que supuestamente no nos conocemos- le dije cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es cierto, no nos conocemos, de verás- sacó un papel de su bolsillo- Sin embargo cuando te vi en la calle no pude evitar ayudarte, yo creí que estaba solo aquí pero te encontré. Luego de que te fuiste me llegó esto- me dio la hoja que agarraba en su mano.

Agarré el papel, lo desdoble y vi que tenía una nota, con la misma letra de Ino. ¿Acaso ella se lo había dado?

_De ti depende que encuentre todas las piezas para volver, y darse cuenta que se equivoco por una vez._

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-Apareció debajo de mi puerta

-¿Debajo? ¿Y a qué se refiere la nota? ¿Qué piezas? ¿Volver a dónde? Si es a mi casa, créeme que no quiero-saqué la nota que había encontrado en la casa de Ino y se la di- Leela

-Ya veo

-¿En serio? ¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé-se rió y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza. Instintivamente le di un pellizco en el brazo.

-Oye, ¿por qué haces eso?

-Por gracioso

-Tranquilízate

-Es que simplemente no puedo, ¿hay alguien más aquí a parte de nosotros?

-No, no hay nadie, pero tengo que decir que no hay más hermosa que tú-me dijo acercándose un poco más, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-Dirás entonces, la única que has visto- me alejé de él.

-Tienes razón-sonrió- Deberíamos ir a mi casa, antes de qué anochezca- miró su reloj- Son las seis menos doce minutos

-No era necesario que digas menos doce minutos- le dije caminando a su lado.

Mientras caminábamos, sentía que alguien nos observaba, y no fue que me di la vuelta hasta que Naruto se detuvo repentinamente y gritó, cuando me di la vuelta me asuste demasiado, casi podía sentir mi corazón salirse por el susto.

-Sakura, tranquila. Me alegra que estés bien.

-¿Ino? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estoy bien?-le dije acercándome a ella enojada, Naruto se puso a mi lado, aunque él tenía la boca abierta las palabras no salían.

-Sí, aún…-pero su mirada ya no se dirigía a mí, sino a algo detrás de mí. Así que lentamente me di la vuelta para notar que a la lejanía había algo como una sombra. Pero no había sol, ni luz, ¿de dónde salía esta sombra?- Ino, ¿qué es eso?- me di la vuelta nuevamente, pero ella había desaparecido, tal vez había tenido miedo y se fue. Luego la buscaría.

-Sakura, ya verás, todo estará bien, ya me tengo que ir, pero te cuento que todos están bien- ¿Qué acababa de decir Naruto?

-¿Qué dices?-no me respondió, su mirada parecía vacía.- ¿Naruto?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me dijiste que todos estaban bien

-Yo no dije tal cosa, de verás. Ahora sigamos tu amiga me hizo asustar mucho, pensé que éramos los únicos aquí creo que me equivoque- me tomó de la mano y siguió caminando.

Todo estaba raro, ¿por qué no había nadie en las calles? ¿A dónde había ido Ino? ¿Por qué Naruto de la nada habla y momentos después no se acuerda de lo que dijo? La cabeza me empezaba a doler tal vez por tantas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza. Nada de esto tenía sentido, pero tendría que averiguarlo tal vez es un sueño, deseaba que todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera un sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Me salió un poco largo pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las sombras**

Estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos. ¿Qué tal si lo que pasó ayer no fue un sueño? ¿Pero qué si era lo contrario? Así que abrí los ojos, y mi temor empezaba a cobrar vida. Me incorporé en la cama, y vi a Naruto entrar.

-Vaya, te gusta dormir demasiado, ¿no crees? -me dijo sonriente, pero antes de responderle le lancé una almohada- Oye, ¿por qué me tiras la almohada?

-¿Por qué tú me desvistes en la noche?-le pregunté enojada, otra vez estaba sólo con ropa interior.

-¿Qué? Yo no te desvisto, tal vez le hiciste un striptease a la cama-se rió

-Eso no puede ser cierto- le lancé otra almohada

-¡Au! Oye, deja de lanzarme cosas, te espero para almorzar. ¡Qué carácter!-salió del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta.

El día anterior, en todo el trayecto de vuelta a la casa de Naruto no pude ni formular una pregunta, la cabeza me dolía tanto que apenas podía caminar. Cuando llegamos simplemente me eche en el sofá, y me dormí. Sin embargo hoy había aparecido en la cama y semidesnuda…otra vez. Mi miedo había cobrado vida, lo que había pasado ayer no parecía un simple sueño. Ahora era mi oportunidad para hacerle muchas preguntas a Naruto. Tal vez él sabía la razón de todo esto, así que me cambié rápidamente, y salí a la cocina. Él me estaba esperando sentado, tomé un asiento a su lado.

-¿Sopa instantánea?-le pregunté sonriente al ver el plato frente mío- Vaya que no has cambiado Naruto.

-¿Qué no he cambiado?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Vamos Naruto, ¿por qué finges que no nos conocemos?-mi expresión se torno algo triste, sin embargo el no me respondió- ¿Naruto?

-Mira… Sakura ¿verdad? Yo no estoy fingiendo, yo no te mentí al decirte que no te conozco, es más no sé cómo sabes quién soy, pero algo me dice que te tengo que ayudar, porque no voy a negarlo creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes- me contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero yo no quería que fueran verdad. Empecé a comer la sopa, se había formado un silencio muy incómodo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera formularle una pregunta.

-Naruto, ¿cómo me encontraste?-le dije viendo la mesa

-Bueno…– suspiró– Yo iba caminando como siempre por la calle, estaba yendo a obtener víveres pero luego me empezó a doler la cabeza, y por unos cuantos minutos camine sin ver por dónde iba. Cuando el dolor cesó y levanté la vista te vi en el suelo, no parecías herida pero no podía dejarte ahí, así que te traje aquí. ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste ahí?-me contestó recogiendo los platos.

-No, lo siento, ¿pero hay alguien más a parte de nosotros?- le pregunté. Si está era mi nueva realidad, tenía que saber todo lo que había pasado aquí.

-Mmm…solía haberlos, había mucha gente pero poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo. Y en esta semana quedé yo solo- se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

-¿Y no te molesta? Me refiero a estar solo.

-No, tanto-sonrió-toda mi niñez estuve prácticamente solo así que por mí está bien, más comida para mí-su sonrisa se amplio, y no pude evitar sonreír también.

-¿Y conoces a Ino?- le miré a los ojos

-¿La pelirrubia?

-Sí, ella- todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder hablar con ella.

-Pues sí, pero ella también desapareció. Así que cuando la vi ayer no me sorprendió que tan rápido como llegó, se fuera. ¿Es tu amiga?

-¿Y por eso gritaste?- me reí, él sólo sonrió- Sí, aunque no lo parezca somos muy buenas amigas, y pensé que contigo era igual- sonreí tristemente. Antes de haber tenido nuestra peor discusión, él siempre me había apoyado en todo, y ahora ese recuerdo se veía tan lejano. Sin embargo había algo que no recordaba, ¿por qué discutíamos y qué pasó luego de eso? Es más ahora que me daba cuenta ya no recordaba casi nada. Tal vez este era un nuevo inicio para mí y para hacer las cosas bien con Naruto.

-Hey, tranquila- tomo mi mano- tal vez…solo…estás loca.

-¿Loca? –le pellizqué su brazo con mi otra mano.

-¡Au! ¿Qué dije?- se frotaba el brazo.

-Me dijiste loca-sonreí, había extrañado bromear con Naruto, pero había un problema solo yo recordaba cómo era nuestra amistad.

-Está bien, tal vez sólo tienes lagunas mentales- ahora eso empezaba a tener sentido, no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí, no recordaba lo que había hecho anoche y empezaba a olvidar todo lo que hice alguna vez en el pasado. Solo los momentos más importantes se quedaban y permanecían en mi memoria.

-¿Sabes que significan las notas qué encontramos?- le pregunté, estaba decidida iba a empezar una nueva vida.

-Pues no, no sé en qué te pudiste equivocar, ni que piezas y peor de que poder habla, de verás-se rió.

-Sentados aquí no lo sabremos, así que vámonos- me dirigí a la puerta principal, pero antes de salir me di cuenta de que en el umbral había una hoja. La alcé y la leí, si Ino estaba haciendo todas estas notas y si la veía, la regañaría.

_No tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, las circunstancias pueden cambiar a cada segundo._

-¿Pero qué demonios?-volví y le alcancé la hoja a Naruto

-¿Otra nota?, será mejor que recorramos el lugar- lo dijo guardando la nota en su jean, y tomando unas llaves de la mesa.

-Pero que somos ¿investigadores ultra secretos? Si estas son pistas no entiendo nada-me burlé todo esto me parecía demasiado irreal.

Abrió la puerta y salimos. Afuera todo estaba muy nublado y como ayer, no había nadie.

-Yo conduciré-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al garaje.

-¿Tú conduces? Pensé que no había ni autos.

-Estuve aburrido por un tiempo así que empecé a guardar todos los autos. No fue tan difícil la mayoría tenía las llaves dentro-sonrió, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¿Y qué les hiciste a los animales? ¿También los guardaste?-me reí.

-Ellos se fueron yendo con la gente, pero eso no importa ya, así que vamos al supermercado-abrió la puerta del acompañante e hizo un gesto para que pasará. ¿Siempre había sido tan caballeroso? Entré al auto, se notaba que no lo conducía mucho.

-¿Hay gente en el supermercado?-le pregunté algo confundida mientras encendía el vehículo

-No, pero tenemos que abastecernos, y no es que quiera robar ni nada de eso, en serio, de verás, pero tampoco hay alguien que atienda- me dijo mientras partía y salía hacia la calle.

Mientras conducía me puse a pensar nuevamente, ¿Qué quería que haga Ino? Descubrir un poder, si claro. ¿Acaso podía volar? Aunque eso no estaría mal. Empezaba a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente Naruto frenó y tuve que poner mis manos al frente para que no me golpeara la cabeza, haciéndome doler las palmas de las manos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-le pregunté enojada.

-Lo siento, creo que vi algo, ahora regreso-salió y se puso a correr.

-¡Naruto!-salí del auto y lo perseguí. Lo que antes era un suelo pavimentado, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un bosque. Me costaba seguir a Naruto pero a pesar de que le gritaba él nunca se detenía. Finalmente llegamos a una parte dónde no había muchos árboles.

-¿Pero que te sucede?-le dije jadeante mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Creí ver algo pero desapareció-me contestó, no obstante él sólo veía algo que estaba al frente.

-¿Qué estás….?- no pude completar mi pregunta. En frente, a pesar de que estaba nublado, había una bonita vista. Estábamos a la mitad de un pequeño cerro, y se podían ver muchas de las casas de la ciudad. Era un perfecto mirador, y si estuviera atardeciendo o ya en la noche la vista sería mucho mejor. La sombra de los árboles y el césped hacían de este lugar para pasar el tiempo a solas. Apostaría que mucha gente había venido aquí.

-Genial, no sabía que existía un lugar como este- lo dijo sonriente.

-Me trajiste a propósito aquí.

-No, solamente estaba conduciendo al supermercado más lejos que había, para que así vieras el lugar, pero luego apareció esa sombra y lo perseguí- me contestó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué viste qué?- otra vez una sombra, esto empezaba a darme un mal presentimiento.

-Sakura, a pesar de que estas ahí, te ves muy hermosa-me dijo tomándome de las manos, en sus ojos se podía ver lo feliz que estaba. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué estaba dónde?

-¿Qué dijiste?- sin embargo su felicidad, se fue desvaneciendo y sólo quedó esa mirada vacía otra vez- ¿Naruto?- le pregunté, pero no me respondía. Repentinamente la cabeza me empezaba a doler muy fuerte. Me puse las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos quería que el dolor se detuviera. Cuando el dolor ceso abrí los ojos.

-¡Muerete!- cuando escuché eso grité del susto, había visto la sombra de una persona frente mío. Se desvaneció rápidamente, pero ya me había dado escalofríos.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- me dijo poniendo sus manos a los hombros- Tenemos que correr, estas personas no parecen muy amables- me dijo con una leve agitación en su respiración.

-¿Qué personas?- analicé mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que había cinco personas, en realidad no eran personas eran manchas negras con forma de personas y sin rostros. ¿Esa era la sombra que había visto hace un momento?

-¡Corre!- me gritó Naruto, jalándome del brazo y volviendo por el mismo camino que habíamos venido. Mire atrás por un instante y las sombras se dispersaban. ¿Nos rodearían? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Qué querían de nosotros? Me haría después las preguntas, ahora sólo teníamos que correr.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Ino habla ya!**

-¡Naruto suéltame!- le grité mientras corríamos, era difícil seguirle el paso y él me empezaba a lastimar el brazo.

-¡Si te suelto te quedarás atrás!-me contestó, mientras seguía corriendo evitando caer y golpearse con las ramas.

-¡Si me sueltas prometo que no me quedaré atrás!-le repondí, ya me dolía mucho el brazo, además estaba segura que correría más rápido si él me soltaba.

-¡De acuerdo!-me soltó. ¡Ah! Se sintió tan bien, pero ahora yo tenía que cumplir mi palabra y no quedarme atrás. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ir a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Ya era de noche, casi no podía distinguir nada pero a pesar de eso daba pequeños brincos para evitar las raíces de los árboles y no quedarme atrás. Poco a poco pude ver a la lejanía la calle en la que nos habíamos detenido, hasta que ya estábamos ahí.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde está…el auto?-me dijo jadeante.

-¿D-de qué hablas? El auto está…- miré al frente pero el automóvil ya no estaba ahí. Esto era perfecto, lo que necesitábamos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-miró de un lado a otro.

-Ahora tú sígueme-me puse a correr nuevamente. Sabía que muy pronto me cansaría, pero teníamos que alejarnos de ahí. Corrimos un par de minutos hasta que los dos ya no pudimos correr.

Me apoye sobre una pared, tenía que recobrar el aliento. Sin embargo Naruto analizaba nuestro alrededor. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se paró frente mío.

-Creo que están cerca-se fue apegando más a mí y mi corazón se acelero nuevamente.

-¿Q-Qué?-le dije tratando de que mi nerviosismo no se notara.

-No hagas ruido-me susurró y se acerco más.

-Creo que ni oídos tienen como…-pero no me dejo continuar ya que puso su mano sobre mi boca. Ahora que lo veía la luz de la luna lo hacía ver muy bien. Mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Te ves bien bajo la luna-me dijo sonriente y esperaba que él no notara mi sonrojo.

-T-t-tú también- ¿Yo dándole un cumplido a Naruto? Algo estaba cambiando en mí y sabía que una de las razones era su sonrisa.

-Oye, Sakura por aquí-escuché a una voz decir, y giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que era Ino la que nos llamaba.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me separé de Naruto y fui donde ella.

-Entra rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo- abrió la puerta en su detrás y los tres entramos. El pequeño foco que había en la habitación no alumbraba mucho pero era suficiente como para notar que la casa estaba abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Todo estaba empolvado y la mesa junto con las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de estar parecían que en cualquier instante se romperían.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté algo asombrada por el estado de aquella casa.

-Y eso que importa, no tengo mucho tiempo-me contestó rápidamente.

-¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Espiarnos?-le pregunté, esperando que no hubiera visto la escena de hace un momento. Naruto había logrado ruborizarme y me iba a ser difícil aceptarlo.

-¿Espiarte? Créeme que fue glorioso ver eso porque te molestaré pero… ¡no tengo tiempo para eso!-ahora ella empezaba a elevar la voz, y yo no me quedaría atrás.

-¡Ay, eres una…!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Y tú con una cabezota y una frente tan grande pero parece que tienes dos neuronas!

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-ahora podía sentir que nos fulminábamos con las miradas.

-Eh, chicas…-dijo lentamente Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!?-le contestamos al unísono.

-Creo que deben tranquilizarse-alzo sus manos en forma de rendición, creo que temía que le hagamos daño.

-Naruto, tiene razón Sakura. No tengo mucho tiempo y tú me distraes- su expresión era más seria ahora.

-Está bien, te escucho-le respondí y cruce los brazos, generalmente no me gustaba perder frente a ella.

-He estado teniendo sueños muy extraños, y todos están relacionados a nosotros tres.

-¿Qué clase de sueños?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Verás, a ti te veo como una luz, creo que te estas prendiendo fuego o algo así.

-¿Voy a morir quemado?- cuando vi el rostro de Naruto se notaba que tenía miedo de que fuera así.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… no sé… tal vez- él ya no le respondió y a decir verdad, las palabras de Ino no eran muy prometedoras.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-le pregunté, tenía curiosidad de lo que podía haber soñado conmigo.

-A ti te veo destruyendo cosas-sonrió

-¿Destruir cosas? ¿Ese es el poder del que hablabas?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja, por alguna extraña razón no podía creerle.

-Sí, creo que sí, debes tener como súper fuerza o algo así-se rió.

-Jaja que gracioso, haber dime, ¿tú qué haces?

-Bueno yo tengo un poder sobre tu mente porque…-pero rápidamente se cayó y se puso a analizar nuestro alrededor.

-¿Ino?-le pregunté temerosa, esto ya me estaba empezando a dar un mal presentimiento.

-No te lo puedo decir, lo único que te puedo decir es que me cuesta mucho trabajo y energía estar aquí es por eso que no tengo mucho tiempo-su sonrisa se había desvanecido pero no podía dejarme así con las dudas, no lo permitiría.

-¿Qué no me lo puedes decir? Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, no te lo puedo decir- me respondió seria, si ella creía que esto estaba ayudando, estaría muy equivocada.

-¿Y qué significan tus notas esas? ¿Volver dónde? ¿Qué piezas? Tienes que responderme-le dije poniendo mis manos a sus hombros, necesitaba respuestas, no más preguntas.

-Yo… no te lo puedo decir

-Esto es genial, quieres ayudarme y no puedes decirme. Dímelo- empecé a agitarla levemente.

-Si yo te lo digo, ellos vendrán-otra vez empezaba a ver a su alrededor como si tuviera miedo de algo ¿Acaso eran…?

-¿Las sombras?-preguntó Naruto como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, acaso las viste

-Claro, no sé lo que puedan hacernos pero siento que debemos alejarnos. Además tú nos advertiste de que las cosas cambian a cada segundo- él le contestó aunque yo podía notar que su respiración se empezaba a agitar.

-De algo estoy segura, no me dejaran hablar contigo Sakura- su expresión era más seria que antes, si es que eso era posible. Tal vez a pesar de todo debería creerle.

-Ino, no creo que ellos o esas personas… o lo que sea que sean esas cosas vengan, así que dime- mi corazón se empezaba a acelerar y mi respiración se empezaba a agitar, pero ¿por qué?

-Muy bien, de lo que te hablo es que esas piezas son…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar los vidrios de la casa se rompieron y todas las puertas a nuestro alrededor se abrieron. Las sombras se separarón y empujaron a Ino hasta el otro extremo golpeándola contra la pared. También se habían llevado a Naruto, lo arrastraban por la puerta. Empezaba a correr dónde estaba Ino pero algo me había hecho tropezar, haciéndome caer de rodillas. Cuando alcé la vista Ino estaba luchando contra esas sombras. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a luchar así? Si tan solo yo también supiera defenderme…

-Sakura, las piezas son…-trató de decirme mientras corría hacia mí, pero nuevamente la empujaron lejos, sólo que esta vez la empujaron por la ventana. Me paré y corrí hacia la ventana esperando que ella estuviera afuera, pero no había nada ni siquiera esas sombras.

-¡Sakura!-escuché a una voz gritar… era Naruto, tenía que ayudarlo. Así que salí de aquella casa y lo vi en la esquina luchando contra esas cosas. Ahora era mejor verlo luchar a él, pero esas sombras esquivaban sus golpes, y si alguna de las patadas de Naruto les llegaba, estas pasaban a través de ellos, como si solo se tratarán de humo. Sin embargo cuando lo golpeaban, él retrocedía y se notaba en su expresión que sentía dolor. Tenía que ayudarlo, así que corrí hacia él pero antes de que pudiera llegar una sombra se paró frente mí y me golpeó en el estomago tan fuerte que sólo pude agacharme. ¿Cómo es que Naruto o Ino soportaban estos golpes?

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-me dijo Naruto corriendo hacia a mí, pero yo no podía contestarle, ni siquiera podía respirar debido al golpe y mi vista se empezaba a nublar.

-No te preocupes te llevare lejos de aquí- me alzó y me puso en su hombro. Empezó a correr nuevamente. Veía a las sombras quedarse atrás, y si estas tuvieran rostros estaba segura que vería sus sonrisas de satisfacción.

Me sentí tan impotente de ser tan débil e indefensa, de no poder defenderme. Naruto a pesar de que había sido golpeado, estaba aquí alzándome y corriendo. Sin embargo yo, que no había hecho nada estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. Yo quería defender a Ino y Naruto pero lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí parada, esperando que alguien me salvara. No me perdonaría nunca esa actitud. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y decidida yo hubiera podido defenderlos. Si tan solo...

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jeje espero que les este gustando la historia, díganme que piensan. :P Aunque por ahora me será más difícil actualizar rápido por las clases de la universidad, pero haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una persona inesperada**

-Estoy muy adolorido-me dijo sentándose lentamente en el borde de la cama.

-Yo te dije que me bajaras, pero tú no me hiciste caso-le regañe. En todo el trayecto hasta aquí, a pesar de mis peticiones y que lo golpeaba suavemente, él nunca me había soltado. Al final tuve que resignarme y quedarme en su hombro.

-Es que no se si te gusta alguien, pero sentía que iba a ser la única oportunidad de tenerte muy cerca mío- me respondió feliz, y yo no pude evitar sonreír también.

-¿De qué hablas? En vez de estar pensando en eso deberías cambiarte de ropa ¿Y tienes alguna pomada o algo así?-le pregunté analizando el dormitorio.

-Mi camiseta favorita está sucia-lo dijo viendo tristemente las manchas que habían en su polera- Ya ni modo, y sí creo que hay algo en el cajón del velador al otro lado de la cama-se paró nuevamente mientras yo buscaba en el cajón algún ungüento para los golpes. Había vendas, cremas, y algunas pomadas. Alcé una esperando que cuando se la pusiera, su dolor calmará aunque sea un poco.

-Oye Nar…- alcé la vista y lo que estaba viendo me había quitado las palabras. Naruto se había sacado su camiseta quedando su torso desnudo. ¿Había tenido ese cuerpo desde siempre? Sentía la sangre subir a mi cabeza y ruborizarme pero no podía apartar mi vista de sus abdominales.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?-sonrió. ¡Demonios él me había visto viéndolo! Aparté mi vista rápidamente pero ya era tarde, seguramente el ya sabía porque lo veía así.

-Yo solo veía que partes de tu cuerpo estaban más lastimadas- No era buena excusa pero era la única que se me vino a la mente.

-Ah, pues me duele todo-se rió- Pero como me hicieron caer varias veces más me duele la espalda.

-Ya veo, ten toma esta pomada estoy segura de que te hará bien-me acerqué a él alcanzándole el pequeño envase.

-De hecho… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-me preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Claro, ¿qué es?-le contesté sonriente, ya había dejado de verlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Me puedes poner tú la pomada en la espalda?-me miró sonriendo levemente.

-C-claro, sólo échate de frente y así yo podre…friccionar tu…espalda- No me esperaba eso, si antes me había controlado ahora no lo iba a hacer nuevamente, no, si lo tenía tan cerca. Se echó y puso su rostro entre las almohadas. Abrí el pequeño envase y saqué un poco del ungüento y lo empecé a pasar por el torso de Naruto. Aún principio él lanzaba pequeños quejidos pero luego se fue relajando, y cada minuto que yo tocaba su cuerpo quería estar más cerca de él.

-Ya esta, puedes darte la vuelta-le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Muy bien, iré al sofá-me respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué? Tú te quedas aquí-le indique haciendo desaparecer mi sonrisa, de esa manera tal vez me obedecería.

-No, tú duermes aquí, yo me iré-trató de levantarse nuevamente pero yo no se lo permitiría. Después de lo que había hecho por mí, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era cuidarlo en ese estado.

-Ya te dije que no, ¡quédate!- lo empuje suavemente, con lo agotado que estaba cayó en la cama.

-Pero Sakura… no quiero que duermas en un sofá

-Muy bien si el problema es el sofá, entonces dormiré contigo. La cama es de tipo matrimonial así que hay espacio suficiente para los dos. ¿Mejor?-le contesté y él solo asintió. No iba a dejar que durmiera incómodo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, buenas noches- Después de todo lo más probable era que se durmiera rápido entonces yo aprovecharía y me iría al sofá. Tal vez él pensaba lo mismo porque no se movió, simplemente se quedó allí. Así que apagué la luz y me eché a su lado viendo el techo.

Cerré los ojos y me hice a la dormida. Sin embargo Naruto parecía que quería irse y se empezaba a levantar y la única manera en la que no se movería sería si no quería que yo despertase. Así que me gire y lo envolví con mi brazo y apoye levemente mi cabeza en su pecho. Él no tuvo más remedio que echarse nuevamente.

Sentir el suave latido de su corazón y su tranquila respiración me calmaba. Esperaría unos minutos más para que se durmiera entonces lo taparía con una manta. Mi brazo estaba caliente pero el torso de Naruto empezaba a enfriarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que supe que Naruto ya estaba completamente dormido.

-Gracias Naruto por protegerme, la próxima vez seré yo la que te proteja-murmuré para mí misma. Me levante de la cama y lo besé suavemente en la frente. Lo tapé con las frazadas de la cama para que no sintiera frío. Me puse la chaqueta que estaba en la cocina y salí de la casa. Tal vez era peligroso salir a medianoche pero tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

La luna alumbraba levemente las calles, lo suficiente para saber por dónde iba. Las calles estaban muy silenciosas, demasiado tranquilas. ¿De qué piezas hablaba Ino? Aún no me explicaba a que se refería.

-Súper fuerza, si claro. Pude proteger a todos los que quería-dije mientras caminaba por las calles. ¿Cómo iba a desarrollar ese poder? Tal vez tendría que empezar a entrenar y ganar resistencia antes de destruir cosas. Me paré y vi una casa en la que tu techo ya se había caído. Tal vez no tendría que entrenar, si yo podía romper la pared que rodeaba esta casa me iba a ser más fácil. Me acerqué a la pared lista para golpearla, ¿pero cómo lo iba a hacer? Lo mejor parecía no pensar tanto. Así que puse en una posición de pelea y coloqué mi izquierdo adelante y el derecho atrás, iba a dar el golpe con mi puño derecho.

-Muy bien este golpe destruirá la pared-me dije a mí misma. Así que aleje mi brazo derecho y luego con toda mi fuerza di el golpe, pero el efecto había sido contrario. La pared seguía igual y yo me mordía el labio para no gritar, no quería llamar la atención de esas sombras. Me dolía mucho la mano y podía ver que mis nudillos estaban rojos e incluso en alguno de ellos salía un poco de sangre. Tal vez merecía eso y más por no hacer nada. Lo mejor era entrenar y buscar la forma de controlar mi poder.

-Si yo fuera tú no haría eso de nuevo-me dijo una voz a mi atrás. Cuando me di la vuelta no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Crees que Naruto es el único aquí...Sakura?- me respondió con esa frialdad muy propia de él.

-Él no pudo haberme mentido-le contesté.

-Yo creo que él miente y está fingiendo no conocerte para aprovecharse de ti- se empezó a acercar a mí.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que él miente?

-Lo estuve observando, ¿acaso no confías en mí?-me preguntó con un tono de indignación. Yo no caería en ese jueguito nuevamente. Ya no era aquella ingenua chica que se moría por Sasuke, por su culpa había lastimado mucho a Naruto, pero ahora iba a ser todo diferente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hago ahora?

-Vamos Sakura, tienes qué creerme. Soy parte de tu vida… y también soy parte de ti- Se acercó tanto que lo último me susurró al oído.

-Tú serás parte de mi vida, pero ya no de mí. Tú jugaste con mis sentimientos. Un día estabas muy atento conmigo y al otro te comportabas de la manera más fría e hiriente conmigo. Al final a pesar de que estabas ahí a mi lado y agarraba tu mano…no te sentía ahí, te fuiste alejando, me mentías e inventabas excusas para no estar conmigo. Tus palabras de afecto hacia a mí las sentía vacías, sin sentido. Yo siempre luché para mantenerte a mi lado pero tú solo te alejabas, y por eso yo también fui hiriendo a Naruto sin darme cuenta, yo…-recordar todo eso me hacía sentir triste. Estaba tan cegada por Sasuke que ya casi al final empezaba a lastimar a todos los de mí alrededor.

-¿Entonces me cambiarás por él?-me preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos- Sakura yo te haré feliz esta vez- se acercó y me dio un beso. Yo no le correspondí en ningún momento pero tampoco quería separarme de él. Al final lo empujé.

-No, Sasuke no juegues así conmigo otra vez. Tú y yo al final quedamos que si se podía intentaríamos ser amigos, pero tú no puedes volver y pedirme que vuelva contigo como si nada hubiera pasado- le contesté enojada.

-¿Y por qué no?- "¿Y por qué no?" Sasuke empezaba a enojarme muchísimo.

-No te hagas, sé que tienes novia y que estás más feliz con ella que conmigo-le respondí enojada.

-¿De qué hablas?-me preguntó sorprendido, sólo que ahora él no me engañaría.

-Vamos no te hagas a los que no sabes, yo sé muy bien que mientras estabas conmigo me fuiste infiel con Karin.

-Ah eso, ya te dije que lo lamentaba-sonrió, yo no le veía lo cómico a eso pero tenía que irme.

-¿Sabes? Muy bien, no importa, nosotros somos amigos, todo bien, tú con ella, yo con quien sea- le di la espalda y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sasuke me agarró del brazo dándome la vuelta.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces? ¡Sueltame!-le grité, ahora algo en su mirada había cambiado.

-Si tú te vas con él… te arrepentirás-me dijo amenazante.

-Pues yo creo que me arrepentiré más estando aquí contigo-le respondí dándole un rodillazo.

Me puse a correr esperando que él no me alcanzara. ¿Por qué Sasuke actuaba de forma tan extraña? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Acaso Naruto me había mentido? No, Naruto no podía haberme mentido o ¿sí? ¡Demonios! A este paso la cabeza me explotaría de tantas preguntas, lo mejor sería empezar a averiguar todo lo que había sucedido aquí, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, las benditas piezas, mi poder. Todo absolutamente todo, ya no podía perder el tiempo jugando a ser la chica indefensa e ingenua. No, ya no, todo eso tenía que cambiar.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, a mí tampoco me gusta ver a Sakura como la indefensa pero jeje solo se me ocurrió. :P Perdón si no entienden nada hasta ahora, pero lo sabrán todo a su debido tiempo….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Empieza el entrenamiento**

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta suavemente, aún no podía creer que Sasuke también estuviera aquí. Sólo había una opción…alguien mentía. Algo me decía que Naruto no me mentiría. Me dirigí al dormitorio y lo vi dormido, más tarde le preguntaría si sabía algo de Sasuke… ¿pero y si no sabía? No, no podía dudar de él, ya no. Así que me fui al sofá y me eché. La cabeza me daba vueltas pero tenía que descansar, probablemente después sería un día más agotador.

Abrí los ojos pero inmediatamente se cerraron no quería despertar, cuando los volví a abrir me asusté y sin querer golpee a Naruto en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó mientras ponía su mano a la parte que lo había golpeado.

-¿Por qué me haces asustar?-le respondí.

-¿Asustar? ¿De qué hablas?-aún podía ver su expresión de dolor.

-Es que hace un momento abrí los ojos y no vi nada, luego los vuelvo a abrir y apareces tú. ¿Cómo no querías que me asuste?-me reí.

-Si cada mañana voy a salir golpeado contigo mejor no te hago despertar- caminó hacia la mesa.

-Naruto lo siento-me levanté y lo seguí.

-No hay lío, de veras- se rió- Por ahora desayuna, hice hamburguesas-sonrió mientras ponía los platillos en la mesa. Era un bonito gesto de su parte y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Pensé que no cocinabas-me senté

-Pues el día que cocine será por algo muy especial-tomo un asiento a mi lado.

-¿Entonces hoy es especial?-le pregunté curiosa.

-No, pero tienes que desayunar bien, además no se que quieras hacer hoy-me respondió empezando a tomar su desayuno.

-De eso quería hablar… ¿Tú conoces a Sasuke?-le pregunté mirándolo.

-¿Sasuke? Por alguna extraña razón siento conocer su nombre, pero no…no lo conozco. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-me miró fijamente y algo confundido.

-Es que ayer me topé con él, pero no importa-le mentí porque claramente me importaba saber que hacía él aquí.

-Ah bueno, si recuerdo algo te lo hago saber ¿de acuerdo?-me sonrió y comió un poco de la hamburguesa.

-Muy bien ahora te toca hacerme un favor-le mire a los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te friccione con alguna crema?-su respuesta me hice recordar la noche anterior y me sonroje un poco.

-¿Q-qué? No, quería que me ayudases a entrenar y de ese modo ganar resistencia física y tal vez aprender a luchar mejor de lo que lo hago- le respondí bajando la mirada, no sabía que me iba a contestar.

-Ah, claro pero primero tienes que alimentarte. Por lo menos yo, si estoy con el estomago vació no lo haré bien.

-Ok gracias-estaba tan feliz de que por lo menos algo haría bien.

-Después de que desayunemos, y tomes 15 minutos de descanso…tendrás que correr por toda la ciudad, luego iremos al gimnasio a que ganes fuerza y por último lucharás conmigo- por un momento me arrepentí de haberle pedido ayuda para que me ayudara a entrenar. Sin embargo yo ya estaba acostumbrada a correr y hacer ejercicios así que eso no sería nada, solamente la parte de luchar. Me quede paralizada pensando en cómo iba a desarrollar mi poder. Él me miró y al ver que no le respondía se rió.

-Oye tranquila, yo se que lo lograrás-puso su mano sobre mi hombro dándome pequeñas palmadas.

-Sé que lo lograré, ya estoy acostumbrada además no tengo otra opción-le sonreí pero creo que él no esperaba esa respuesta porque se veía confundido.

-Era solo un juego-me dijo Naruto viéndome aún extrañando.

- Para mí no lo es y si no puedes seguir mi ritmo no te culpo-me reí.

-¿Qué? Claro que te seguiré el ritmo incluso te superaré, ya verás, de verás- Esa era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de él.

Tomé rápidamente mi desayuno y salí de la casa. Naruto me había preguntado a donde me dirigía pero hice caso omiso a sus palabras. Si iba a entrenar tenía que hacerlo con la ropa adecuada. Ahora analizaba mi alrededor, no todas las calles eran planicies, también había subidas y bajadas. Empezaba a formar una ruta, de ese modo trabajaría todo mi cuerpo.

Tal vez empezaría con las planicies para empezar, luego con las bajadas para controlar mejor la velocidad y al final las subidas para aumentar mi resistencia. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que de reojo vi a un costado una tienda de ropas. Al igual que Naruto no me gustaba la idea de robar pero ahora era necesario. Entré y fui directamente a la sección deportiva y tome un montón de ropa. No era lo que me esperaba pero si iba a entrenar duro no creía que la ropa aguantara.

Como parte de mi entrenamiento empecé a correr a la casa de Naruto con las bolsas en mis manos, a decir verdad eran muchas.

-¿Dónde estabas? Empezaba a preocuparme-me preguntó una vez que ya entré a la casa. Se había cambiado de ropa tenía una remera sin mangas de color azul marino, un buzo deportivo negro y traía una mochila. Se veía muy bien pero ese no era el momento de pensar en cómo se veía Naruto. Fui al baño y me cambié toda la ropa que tenía puesta y me puse una calza hasta las rodillas y una camiseta.

-Se siente cómodo-dije mientras movía los hombros y las piernas.

Al salir Naruto me esperaba en la puerta. Le sonreí, agradecía que tuviera una persona como él para apoyarme.

-¿Ya estas lista?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Claro que sí, me siento emocionada-le respondí eufórica.

-Entonces ten-y sacó de la mochila una tela- Póntela a tu cabeza, no queremos que tu cabello se caiga a tu cara-se rió y me dio una bandana no muy ancha pero tampoco tan delgada. Me la puse en la cabeza.

-Gracias, ¿cómo me veo?-le pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

-Hermosa como siempre-me miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente, y yo me sonroje un poco.

-Bueno ahora veremos si eres tan resistente y tal vez me arrepienta por esto, pero creo que tienes un espíritu para golpearme-me dijo Naruto con una expresión preocupada y sonrojándose un poco- Pero espero que me puedas seguir, así que date la vuelta.

-¿De qué hablas?-le mire confundida, pero le hice caso. Lo escuché suspirar, ¿qué pensaba hacer?

-¡Entonces empecemos!- y me golpeó suavemente la cabeza por atrás y sin que yo me diera cuenta me bajó la calza dejándome en ropa interior.

-¡NARUTO!-Me sonrojé tanto que podría haber estado más roja que un tomate. Naruto tenía razón, se iba a arrepentir. Así que rápidamente me subí la calza y me puse a perseguirlo. Él ya tenía ventaja y corría más rápido que yo, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Ya había pasado más de una hora que lo perseguía pero no lograba alcanzarlo, empezaba a caminar analizando la manera de alcanzarlo. A pesar de que molestaba un poco, Naruto había encontrado un buen incentivo para que corriera, de ese modo cada vez que lo viera y al recordar ese embarazoso momento correría aunque sea solo para golpearlo.

Al final ya estaba tan cansada que simplemente me apoye en una pared para luego sentarme en el piso. Necesitaba hidratarme como también descansar. Ignoraba si Naruto se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia pero simplemente ya no podía ni moverme. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas, pero yo no me rendiría y me vengaría…me las iba a pagar. Me reí ante mis pensamientos y me paré nuevamente. Empecé a caminar lentamente por las calles, no lo veía por ninguna parte. Tal vez lo mejor era volver.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces sola? No sabes que es peligroso- alcé la mirada y era la última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-le respondí pasándome de largo.

-Así que te mintió y tu le crees más a ese idiota ¿no?-me respondió empezando a caminar a mi lado.

-Para empezar él no es un idiota, además él no me dio razones para desconfiar-quería correr pero sabía que con este cansancio sólo iba a ser peor.

-Sakura, entiende yo soy parte de ti-me dijo parándose a mi frente haciendo que ya no caminará.

-¡Ya te lo dije no eres parte de mí! ¡Así que muévete!- intenté caminar pero él me lo impidió nuevamente. Y en un par de segundos me dio la vuelta, agarró mi brazo y lo llevo a mi espalda. Empezaba a dolerme y por momentos pensaba que me arrancaría el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-intenté moverme pero eso solo hacía que me jalará más el brazo.

-Oh vamos, Sakura te dije que te arrepentirías, y voy a cumplir mi palabra. No creo que puedas escapar de mí, eres la persona más débil y fastidiosa que conozco. ¡Tú no eres nada! Si tan solo hubieras venido conmigo cuando te lo pedí, todo sería diferente- me susurró al oído y empezaba a pensar que esto se pondría peor y ya de por sí era muy malo. Me había agarrado con la guardia baja, solo necesitaba que se distrajera un poco para zafarme de él.

-¡Oye tú, suéltala!-era la voz de Naruto y lo vi a un costado. Sasuke empezó a dejar de presionar tanto mi brazo que me solté y lo empujé.

-Vaya, creo que vales algo después de todo, pero no te servirá de nada- me dijo enojado acercándose a mí. Naruto intentó correr hacía él pero esas sombras vinieron y lo empujaron hacía la pared, esas sombras habían cubierto todo su cuerpo dejando sólo su cabeza al descubierto. Al parecer no lo dejaban moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Pelea conmigo-le gritó Naruto.

-Tú no vales ni mi esfuerzo, no tengo tiempo para juegos tengo cosas más importantes- después de haber dicho eso, Naruto estaba cubierto completamente.

Tenía que hacer algo, ayudarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me choqué con algo y mi cuerpo se empezó a oscurecer, podía sentir que esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a cubrirme todo el cuerpo dejando mi cabeza al aire. Empezó a dolerme tanto la cabeza que me arrodille de dolor, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero podía ver que Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto y tenía un presentimiento de que lo que le haría no iba a ser bueno.

-No…no le hagas nada-me costaba mucho hablar- Llévame…contigo…si eso es lo que quieres-le dije finalmente a pesar de sentir tanto dolor y no poder moverme debido a que mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por esa sombra.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, tenía que ser voluntario, no con presiones, pero creo que él arruinó todos mis planes- se fue acercando y sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Después de todo…sólo lo verás morir-se calló y sonrió.

-¡NO!- me empezó a doler más la cabeza y apoye mis manos en el suelo. No podía permitir eso, pero no podía moverme. En medio de mi dolor pude notar que Sasuke seguía viéndome solo que ahora confundido, era mi oportunidad tenía que salvarlo. Luego sin previo aviso empecé a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y me faltaba la respiración, sentía como si la sangre me quemará en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero luego esa sensación se fue pasando y a pesar de que el dolor en mi cabeza persistía, podía apreciar que algo se había formado en mi interior a parte de la ira que sentía por Sasuke.

* * *

Creo que me salió un poco largo jeje, pero ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Ustedes que creen? Espero poder actualizar pronto, estas clases de la U me impiden escribir más rápido, pero haré todo lo posible para hacerlo ;D Ya se irán enterando de todo. o.O


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Ya no somos amigas?**

Inesperadamente el dolor se había pasado y Sasuke volvía a acercase a Naruto, pero yo no le permitiría hacer nada. Así que corrí hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme yo aproveché y le di un golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Para mí sorpresa él había volado lejos de nosotros y yo que pensaba que ese golpe simplemente lo distraería y así podría salvar a Naruto, pero esto era mucho mejor.

Sasuke dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo sobre sus pies.

-¡Vaya creo que fue una mala idea provocarte!-me gritó a la lejanía. No podía ver si le había hecho mucho daño. En otros tiempos si él hubiera tenido un pequeño rasguño en el rostro hubiera estado triste, pero ahora no me importaba si quedaba totalmente desfigurado.

-¡Te costará mucho trabajo dominar esa fuerza! ¡Y tú no serás la única que se vuelva fuerte!-empezó a caminar al lado contrario. Quise intentar correr y perseguirlo pero sentí algo en mi pierna.

-Sa…ku…ra-era la mano de Naruto, ya no estaba cubierto de nada. Él se veía tan cansado y débil y respiraba lentamente. Me arrodille y nos miramos mutuamente. Volví a mirar donde se encontraba Sasuke pero él había desaparecido.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?-le dije preocupada.

-Yo…creo…que voy a… morir-me respondió pausadamente y por un segundo sentí mi corazón detenerse.

-¿Q-q-qué?-le pregunté sorprendida de su respuesta pero luego eso no fue lo que me confundió.

-Es broma, es broma-se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y se empezó a reír, pero pasaron unos diez segundos hasta que cayó inconsciente. Naruto me iba a matar de un paro cardiaco.

-Espero que te encuentres bien- Traté de levantarlo pero era muy pesado, tenía que dominar mi poder si quería derrotar a Sasuke. Naruto alguna vez había dicho que algunos autos estaban con llave. Así que entré a la casa que se encontraba cerca y abrí la puerta del garaje y saqué el auto. Al final con mucho esfuerzo lo lleve a la parte de atrás del auto y conduje hasta su casa.

Cuando llegué vi a alguien sentado cerca de la puerta.

-¿Ino, qué haces aquí? Ven, ayúdame- le dije abriendo la puerta de la casa para luego tratar de sacar a Naruto del auto.

-¿Sakura, qué paso? ¿Por qué Naruto está inconsciente?- me preguntó agarrando sus brazos para meterlo en la casa.

-No lo sé, estaba cubierto de esas cosas y luego estaba bien pero se desmayó o algo así- le respondí mientras lo poníamos en el sofá.

-Oh no, esto no es bueno- me dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

-Ino, tienes que decirme qué está pasando-me acerqué pero ella sólo me miró.

-No te lo puedo decir-dijimos al unísono, estaba molesta de que no me dijera nada.

-¡Ino!

-Ni siquiera puedo sé si puedo decirte esto-me respondió girando su cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué? Ino, dímelo. ¿Qué son esas sombras? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-le dije mientras con una mano le giraba la cabeza para que me viera.

-Sólo te diré que esas sombras consumen tu energía…hasta que ya no quede nada de ti- me respondió mirándome con preocupación en su expresión.

-¿Y eso fue lo que le pasó a las personas de aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo sé exactamente-bajó la mirada.

-Ino, ¿qué más sabes?-si ella sabía algo más, tenía que decírmelo ¿verdad?

-No te lo puedo decir, ellos vendrán- me respondió aún con la mirada baja.

-Dímelo de todas formas yo ya soy fuerte-puse mis manos sobre sus hombros pero ella me empujó suavemente y me miró enojada.

-¡Todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte!

-¿Y tú sí? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me vuelva fuerte si todo lo que haces es confundirme!?-le respondí, ya tenía un presentimiento de que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-¡Yo sólo trato de ayudarte, Sakura!- me gritó viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, no sé qué clase de amiga trata ayudarte… ¡ocultando la verdad!-mi corazón estaba acelerado y las palabras salían sin que yo las pensará. Tal vez muy pronto diría algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

-¿Entonces crees que miento? Vaya amiga la que tengo-me respondió acercándose a mí.

-¡Pues no le encuentro otra explicación! Seguro que tú estás con tramando algo con Sasuke- le dije cruzando los brazos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Él está aquí? Eso no puede ser-su expresión parecía más confundida.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Digo, tú lo sabes todo-le di una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo sabía, ¡tranquilízate!-se alejó de mí dándome la espalda, para luego voltearse a verme.

-No puedo, todo esto es muy raro, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo un poder sobre tu mente porque…-se calló.

-Ves ahí está, otra vez ocultándome las respuestas-ya estaba enojada y no faltaría tiempo para que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-No te la oculto, simplemente no creo que vayas a creerme…además no estás lista-me respondió, pero eso sólo me generaba más dudas.

-¿Qué no te voy a creer?-le miré algo confundida y harta de todo este juego de preguntas.

-Sí, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte-me dijo lentamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tú actitud de ahora…- se formó un corto silencio y pasaron algunos segundo hasta que ella habló- Creo que lo mejor será irme.

-Yo también lo creo, vete-le respondí mientras ella me daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta, pero inesperadamente dije las palabras de las que más me arrepentiría de ahora en adelante- Y no vuelvas, porque ya no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo? ¿O ya no quieres ser mi amiga?- me dijo aún sin darse la vuelta.

-Ambas- decir esa palabra me dolía pero las palabras salían sin que yo quisiera y ya no podía retroceder el tiempo.

-Muy bien, pero no te desharás tan fácil de mí, aunque tú ya no me consideres tu amiga yo siempre creeré que lo seguiremos siendo-giró un poco la cabeza pero aún así no podía ver su expresión.

-Si vuelves quiero que me lo digas todo, de lo contrario…-agradecí que me interrumpiera en ese momento, no quería seguir hablando pero mi boca se movía sola.

-No sigas-hubo una breve pausa antes de que volviera a hablar- Yo vine aquí por una cosa y termino en otra totalmente-suspiró.

-Yo…-quise hablar, ¿pero qué podía decir? _'Lo siento no quise decir eso',_ no me parecía suficiente.

-No Sakura, ya pasó esto una vez, que lo hagas otra vez me duele-se dio la vuelta y me encontré con sus ojos vidriosos y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté aún sorprendida de qué estuviera llorando.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- sólo miraba abajo con una profunda tristeza.

-No- ¿qué había hecho antes de venir aquí?

-Pues bien, espero que cuando lo hagas…no sea demasiado tarde-se limpió las lágrimas y nuevamente me dio la espalda.

-Sa…ku…ra- Naruto empezaba a volver en sí. Miré atrás para ver cómo se encontraba pero entonces la puerta sonó y salí corriendo en busca de Ino pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Sasuke?- se había parado y tenía una mirada inquisidora.

-Lo mandé a volar-sonreí tristemente, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía estar feliz a pesar de lo que decía era cierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo…lo golpee-le respondí.

-En ese caso creo que ya no quiero luchar contigo-se alejo un poco de mí. Eso me animó un poco.

-Ahora que me haces recuerdo…-le agarré la oreja y la empecé a mover de un lado a otro, hubiera querido golpearlo pero a la única persona a la que debía golpear era a mí misma.

-¡Suéltame! Me duele ¿Por qué me haces eso?- finalmente le solté y le miré sorprendida, ¿es que acaso no se acordaba?

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Tú sabes muy bien que hiciste al empezar el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué te hice?

-Bueno tú…- ¿realmente no se acordaba o quería escuchar que lo dijera en voz alta? Hice mi cabeza a un lado y empecé a sonrojarme.

-¿Y bueno a que te refieres?-me dijo sonriendo. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas?- tal vez después de todo él tenía más lagunas mentales que yo, pero que digo, ¡él tenía un océano entero!

-Ah ya me acordé, tenía que buscar un incentivo-se rió y por un momento me sentí feliz pero esa felicidad se evaporó al instante.

-Me alegra que estés bien-lo abracé.

-Sakura-me devolvió el abrazo- ¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó sin romper el abrazo.

-Sólo digamos que odio no recordar-apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y sin que quisiera las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Luego le contaría a Naruto que había pasado pero por ahora no podía pensar más que en lo tonta que me había comportado. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Ino de cualquier forma, pero le había pedido que yo no me volviera a hablar, ¿eso significaba que nunca más la volvería a ver?

* * *

Supongo que así somos la mayoría cuando actuamos impulsivamente ¿no? Y ya una pista de que hacen las sombras. Más adelante sabrán más. Gracias por los reviews :) Me alegra que les este gustando


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Conociendo a Naruto**

Había pasado una semana desde que no había visto a Ino y cada día que pasaba me parecía que iba a ser más difícil pedirle perdón. En tanto a Sasuke tampoco estuvo alrededor nuestro o eso creo…quiero creer. Pero ahora era momento de tranquilizarme y pensar en otras cosas, hoy le iba a hacer algo a Naruto, quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Hola ya llegué-dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta, él había ido a buscar un lugar para que yo entrenase.

-Qué bien, ahora siéntate que te tengo una sorpresa-me miró confundido pero me hizo caso.

-Hice tu plato favorito-le puse el plato frente a él.

-¡Genial! Pero espera un segundo ¿y tú?-me preguntó mientras veía que no había puesto nada frente mío.

-Oh no, yo quiero que primero lo pruebes-le dije mientras él me seguía mirando extrañado.

-Ya…veo-lo dijo lentamente para luego empezar a comer, ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Sakura, está delicioso-me miró sonriendo y siguió comiendo. Ahora yo le miraba extrañada y detuve su mano para evitar que comiera.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Pues claro, lo mejor que he probado-me contestó.

-Naruto eres muy bueno, pero tienes que dejar de comer…eso puede pasar por veneno-me reí.

-¿De qué hablas?-me miró confundido.

-Verás últimamente hemos estado comiendo todo lo que tú haces, y a un principio estaba bien no lo niego pero luego empezó a tener un sabor raro. Entonces yo dije que tal vez estabas haciendo algo mal. Entonces ahí fue cuando me fijé en la fecha de vencimiento en todas las sopas y ramen instantáneos que tienes, ¿y qué crees? ¡Ya caducaron hace tres semanas! Fue por eso que te di uno pasado, tal vez fue un error ya sé, pero pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta y me lo dirías. Nunca pensé que pensarías que yo había cocinado y que por no decirme que estaba un asco seguiste comiendo-le termine por explicar mientras él me sonreía.

-En ese caso, pues si está un asco-ambos nos reímos por varios segundos.

-Lo ves, yo en serio pensé que dirías eso-le sonreí.

-Es que si tú lo habías hecho, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos-me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Pues me lastimarías más si me mentirías, prefiero la verdad-recogí el plato para echar su contenido.

-Lo siento, probablemente nos envenené. ¿Qué vamos a comer ahora?-yo sólo le sonreí mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa.

-Pues comer que más vamos a hacer, al final no mentí…si hice tú plato favorito-le sonreí.

-Gracias-pero sólo observaba el plato frente al suyo un poco dudoso, tal vez pensaba que era otra broma así que yo empecé a comer de su plato, de ese modo sabría que no tenía nada malo. Para mí gusto estaba bien pero no sabía si a él le gustaría.

-Ya no es una broma Naruto-empecé a almorzar. Finalmente lo vi empezar a comer y su expresión cambió totalmente.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- me miró un poco serio.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Tal vez no le gusta.

-Porque esto te quedó fantástico-siguió comiendo, pero algo me decía que estaba siendo muy bueno.

-Naruto no tienes porque mentirme.

-No te estoy mintiendo, de verás-agarró suavemente mi mano y sonrió- Confía en mí.

-D-de acuerdo- ahora no podía dudar de él, no si me miraba con esos ojos azules y me sonreía amablemente.

Cuando acabamos de alimentarnos me sentía feliz de que Naruto había comido con gusto. Ahora él me estaba llevando al lugar que había encontrado y que desde ahora tendríamos que ir cada día ahí. Sólo pensar en eso me daba cansancio. Quizás Naruto haría esto divertido, y ahora que me daba cuenta nunca me había dado el tiempo para conocerlo. Él siempre había conocido todo de mí, me había apoyado siempre y yo lo conocía muy poco. Hablaba con él pero no lo dejaba hablar demasiado. Definitivamente este era el momento para hacer las cosas bien con Naruto, hablarle, conocerlo, convertirnos en mejores amigos y…

-Oye Sakura ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-me preguntó mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le miré sorprendida.

-Es simple curiosidad-sonrió bajando un poco la mirada.

-Es en marzo, el veintiocho-le respondí un poco dudosa, ¿para qué quería saber mi cumpleaños?

-¡Eso es en un mes! Vaya, ¿cuántos años tienes?-ahora me miraba más feliz que antes

-Pues, ¿cuántos crees?-le pregunté queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Yo diría que vas por los doscientos años-se rió y yo lo golpeé suavemente en el brazo.

-Retiro lo dicho eres malo-me crucé de brazos pero no pude evitar sonreír. Era una de las cualidades de Naruto…siempre te subía el ánimo. De repente sentí su mirada en mí y cuando me giré a verlo él me veía de pies a cabeza varias veces, me ruborice un poco. ¿Por qué me veía así?

-Ya esta debes tener unos dieciocho ¿no?-me preguntó mientras seguía viéndome.

-Para de verme así me pones nerviosa. Como sea, no te acercaste tengo veinticinco- le dije feliz de lo que había dicho.

-¡Pero si estás vieja!- y ahí murió la felicidad- Estoy jugando, no te me deprimas- me miró y sonrió.

_Debo estar de muy buen humor para no golpearlo._

-Me imaginó que también te debe gustar alguien-comentó. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Ya no-le respondí secamente, era verdad Sasuke me gustaba, lo quería, pensé que me amaba pero sólo fueron ilusiones vanas.

-Entiendo, y ¿planeabas hacer algo en el futuro con él?-me preguntó mientras veía el cielo.

-¿Qué, cómo?-me estaba confundiendo con todas esas preguntas

-No sé, casarte, vivir juntos, aunque sea viajar-le miré extrañada pero le respondí.

-Tal vez pensé en eso, pero ahora sé que no será con él. Mejor para mí puedo encontrar a alguien mejor-le sonreí para evitar la tensión pero creo que no funcionó.

-Sakura, ¿no volverás con él?-ahora se veía un poco más serio. ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-le respondí aún confundida- Oye ¿qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista?- le pregunté enojada

-No, no es eso solo quiero que seas feliz y siento que con él no lo serás. Encuentra a una mejor persona y comparte tus sueños con ella-sonrió y se veía realmente feliz.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso? Entonces dime que planeas tú en un futuro- Naruto siempre me decía algo parecido. "Comparte tu sueños y se feliz aunque no sea conmigo" Había sido una mala persona, realmente tenía que enmendar mis errores.

-Pues supongo que como cualquiera deseo ser muy feliz, casarme, formar una familia- suspiró y su sonrisa seguía presente.

-Bueno yo también quiero algo así, pero no creo que se dé por ahora-le respondí.

-No te preocupes algún día nos vamos a casar-me detuve en seco con esas palabras, pero él seguía caminando.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunté aún un poco confundida, impresionada… ¿feliz? Tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Te dije que algún día nos vamos a casar- pero me miraba confundido, que no se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho- A lo que me refiero es que tu estarás con alguien y formaras tu vida. Quizás yo encuentre a alguien también- Reanudo la caminata y yo lo seguí.

Así que se refería a eso, yo pensé que él se refería a nosotros. Qué tontería ¿no? Aunque no lo puedo negar el pensamiento de ese momento se me vino a la cabeza. Tal vez no necesitaría encontrar a alguien… porque ya estaba a mi lado.

Seguimos caminando por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegamos. El terreno era muy rocoso, había un montón de árboles y piedras enormes.

-Muy bien aquí aprenderás a luchar-se sacó la sudadera que tenía puesta, mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

Naruto me dio unos guantes para que no me lastimara tanto la mano. A decir verdad era un buen maestro, ¿o tal vez era una muy buena estudiante? Estuvimos toda la tarde practicando pero sus palabras seguían en mi mente. "Algún día nos casaremos" Tal vez se podría hacer realidad, ahora que me daba cuenta tal vez en algún momento de mi vida lo llegué a ver como algo más que un amigo, pero aceptar eso hubiera sido lastimarlo a él. De todas formas lo lastime con Sasuke al ir cada día a contarle lo que había pasado sabiendo que yo le gustaba. Tenía que llegar a ser alguien como Naruto, siempre amable, feliz, sincero y bondadoso. Ahora ya estaba segura había encontrado a ese alguien con quien compartir mis sueños.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero fue una semana muy ocupada para mí TT_TT. Pero yendo a lo principal vamos con el NaruSaku jeje Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible espero que estos días no me den muchos trabajos :P Nos leemos y gracias por los reviews (^^,)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un buen maestro**

-Ah…ah…Naruto-le dije jadeante y lentamente.

-Sakura aguanta un poco más-me respondió, pero yo ya no podía resistir estaba en mi límite.

-¡Naruto!-le grité sabía que en cualquier momento…

-Un poco más-me contestó, él lo hacía ver fácil pero ya no podía.

- ¿Ya… Naruto? -todo mi cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse y sabía que pasaría luego.

-Listo, puedes descansar-me indicó y caí desplomada en el piso, correr, saltar y golpear a una roca no era nada divertido y era muy cansador.

-Ya no siento mis brazos… se supone que me ayudarías a entrenar, no a acortar mi vida-le respondí una vez que ya recuperé el aliento.

-Oh vamos este es recién el sexto día, ¿y ya estás así?-se sentó a mi lado.

-Eres de lo peor, levantarme a las cinco de la mañana no es muy fácil para mí, si me haces entrenar hasta las diez de la noche-le dije recordando cómo me había hecho despertar las anteriores mañanas. Él me destapaba y botaba de la cama, naturalmente yo me enojaba pero él lo hacía apropósito, para que el enojo me hiciera despertar. ¿Pero no podía encontrar mejores formas de hacerme levantar con buen ánimo?

-Tengo sueño-le dije empezando a cerrar mis párpados, realmente estaba cansada. Oía a Naruto hablar pero no entendía lo que decía, de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

-Tal vez si exageré un poco con el entrenamiento, mañana descansaremos-me dijo mientras sentía algo suave en mi espalda. Miré de un lado a otro, estábamos en el cuarto de Naruto.

-No, tenemos que entrenar por lo menos hasta que sepa cuál es el detonante de mi poder. Creo que ya estoy muy cerca-le sonreí mientras me incorporaba de la cama. No sé si era porque recién había empezado a entrenar, pero todo mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido.

-No, le harás caso a tu mejor maestro que es súper guay y sexy. Él sabe que es lo mejor para ti, de verás -se cruzó de brazos y sonrio alegremente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está ese maestro?-me puse a ver de un lado a otro, e incluso miré tras él.

-¡Oye! Es obvio que estoy hablando de mí-se apuntó con su dedo mostrando cierto enojo ante mi respuesta.

-No puede ser, tú simplemente eres maestro nada de sexy y guay ni de súper. No, nada de eso-me reí mientras cerraba los ojos- Estoy jugando eres un buen maestro-le dije abriendo los ojos pero él se veía algo pensativo.

-Ya verás te voy a demostrar que todo lo que dije es verdad-salió del dormitorio y por un momento me sentí mal. Quería seguirlo pero mis piernas aún no respondían.

-Naruto era una broma-le dije agachando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, estaba muy cansada.

-Muy bien, ya está-me dijo entrando por la puerta.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!?-le pregunté porque cuando levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos, él estaba simplemente con unos bóxers negros. Instintivamente agaché mi cabeza nuevamente y me con una mano me tape los ojos, no iba a poder olvidar esa imagen…nunca. Parecía que cada centímetro de él era perfecto, se veía demasiado bien. Rápidamente puse mi otra mano cerca a mi nariz, presentía que en cualquier momento iba a sentir algo cálido bajando por mi rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede? Sólo viene a demostrarte que si puedo ser un buen maestro en todos los sentidos posibles-me respondió.

-Muy bien, ahora vístete-levante la cabeza una vez que ya comprobé que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y porque no me ves?-me contestó en un tono algo triste.

-Es que no quiero que mis ojos se quemen de ver algo tan horroroso-le dije riéndome un poco aunque claro, la parte que había dicho al final era mentira.

-Ya que, tú no sabes apreciar la belleza. Ya puedes abrir los ojos-abrí lentamente los ojos y él se había puesto su pijama. Su buzo era de color azul marino y tenía una remera sin mangas puesta del mismo color. Más bien ya se había puesto su ropa, porque de lo contrario…

-Bueno que descanses te espero mañana-estaba a punto de irse.

-¡No! Espera quédate- ¡Demonios! ¿Yo había dicho eso?

-Mmm…no sé, tienes que dormir cómodamente-me respondió poniendo una de mano en la quijada, muy pensativo.

-Muy bien si quieres vete a ese incómodo sofá, estando en esa solitaria sala, uno nunca sabe tal vez puedan venir los fantasmas o esas sombras; tal vez muero, y todo porqué tu no estuviste aquí a mi lado. Yo hubiera podido defenderme si tan solo no estuviera tan cansada, pero bueno…es tu decisión que duermas bien-le dije echándome en la cama y viéndolo de reojo. Él parecía que había cambiado de opinión.

-Tienes razón es mi deber quedarme aquí-me respondió asintiendo. Había logrado que se quedará era un buen paso para hacer las cosas bien ¿verdad?

-Tomaste una buena decisión-le sonreí mientras pensaba de qué le iba a hablar.

-Muy bien pero primero cámbiate, te espero afuera-cerró suavemente la puerta tras él. Naruto tenía razón tenía toda la ropa sucia pero hubiera querido saber su reacción si me cambiaba frente a sus ojos. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me puse un corto y una polera ancha, una vez que acabe el cansancio volvía a mí. Le indiqué a Naruto que ya estaba lista y me eché nuevamente en la cama. Él apagó la luz pero para mí sorpresa él se acomodaba en el piso.

-¿Qué haces?-la luz de la luna alumbraba poco el dormitorio y yo sólo veía una mancha en el suelo.

-Me preparó para dormir-lo dijo moviéndose un poco.

-¿En el suelo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ven aquí! No quiero que enfermes-le indique girando la cabeza atrás para ver qué podía hacer si se negaba, en el armario habían varias frazadas, con lo terco que era tendría que pasárselas.

-Tienes razón, pero espero no incomodarte-me respondió y me giré nuevamente mi cabeza para encontrarme muy cerca de él. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, y me preguntaba si yo tenía alguna posibilidad con Naruto. Ay, pero qué cosas pienso. Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama y él entró a la cama junto a mí.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Si soy una molestia para ti…-pero no quería que siguiera hablando de él mismo como una molestia.

-Estoy segura, además no me molestas- le interrumpí y lo miré a los ojos, pude notar que estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo es que yo había tratado tan mal a Naruto? Él era una buena persona y atractivo además. ¿Cómo no me pudo conquistar antes?

-Oye Sakura progresas muy rápido, de verás. Por eso creo que mañana debes descansar- lo dijo alegre.

-Siento que eso no es suficiente-le respondí luchando para no caer dormida, quería hablar con él tranquilamente.

-¿Ya…hablaste…con Ino?-me preguntó lentamente, tal vez pensaba que era un tema delicado.

-Pues… estos días he estado dejándole notas en su dormitorio-le respondí aún sintiendo culpabilidad.

-¿Y ella las lee?-me preguntó girándose a un lado para verme.

-Tal vez si…tal vez no. No la culpo si sigue enojada y no quiere hablarme-le respondí triste recordando todo lo que le había dicho.

-Ya verás, todo se arreglará- tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera así.

-Sólo quisiera hablar con ella en persona- le respondí mientras seguía luchando por no dormirme, pero mi voluntad no era suficiente.

-Tal vez no puede venir-se giró nuevamente para mirar el techo, ¿es que acaso estaba incómodo? Mis ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos, pero tenía que preguntarle a Naruto algo antes de caer dormida.

-Naruto… ¿te…gusta?-no pude completar mi pregunta ya estaba adormilada y no podía abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?-seguro su expresión era de alguien confundido.

-¿Te…gusta…al…guien?-le pregunté y sentí que se incorporó, ¿acaso ya me estaba respondiendo? Creo que había escogido el peor momento para preguntarle eso, porque sentía caer en un profundo sueño…..

**Naruto's POV**

-¿Qué si me gusta alguien?-me había incorporado de la cama para no tener que ver su expresión cuando le dijera mi respuesta.

-Sí-parecía que murmuraba, tal vez no quería presionarme.

-Para ser sincero…no me gusta nadie-agarré la colcha estaba muy nervioso y el corazón me latía muy fuerte, sólo esperaba que Sakura no viera mi nerviosismo.

Hubo un silencio, pero no quería ver que expresión tenía.

-Un simple gusto no es lo que siento…-agarré más fuerte la colcha, lo que iba a decir a continuación era muy difícil para mí- Creo que en este poco tiempo yo…-tragué saliva- Me enamoré de ti Sakura- Ya lo había dicho, me sentía feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo no me respondió, tal vez seguía impresionada de lo que había dicho. Pasaron varios segundos y ella no me contestaba. Me di la vuelta y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Acaso estás dormida?-le dije pero no me respondió. Agité varias veces mi mano cerca de su rostro para darme cuenta de que eso era cierto.

Por un momento me arrepentí de haberle hecho entrenar demasiado, si tan sólo no estuviera tan cansada me hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo lo mejor era que se hiciera fuerte lo antes posible y quizás de ese modo yo podría pasar el tiempo con ella más tranquilamente.

-Aún así te ves hermosa-la luz de la luna era poco, pero para mí era suficiente para ver su perfecto rostro.

Sentí un impulso que no pude evitar y me acerqué a su rostro y le di un beso, sin embargo me alejé rápidamente no podía hacerle esto a ella. Tal vez yo ni siquiera le gusto y yo estoy aquí dándole un beso. ¿Debería escondérselo o decirle la verdad? Mi corazón latía rápido y no sabía qué hacer.

-Tal vez lo mejor será que me vaya al sofá- me dije a mi mismo pero no quería moverme, quería quedarme a lado de ella.

Aunque sea sólo por esta noche me quedaré junto a ella, después hasta que no le diga lo que pasó no podré estar con ella.

-Tengo la esperanza de que correspondas mi sentimientos-sonreí mientras me eché a su lado. Era mi turno para quedar dormido.

* * *

Creo que ahora actualicé más rápido :P Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará entre esos dos? Yo creo en un futuro con ellos juntos… ¿Qué tal ustedes? Bueno díganme que piensan y gracias por los reviews ;) Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un mal presentimiento**

Me giré dentro de la cama y me di cuenta de que ya era la mañana siguiente. Me incorporé de la cama con desgano. Naruto no se encontraba a mi lado, ¿acaso se había ido anoche?

-Soy una idiota- me dije a mi misma, ¿cómo había podido quedarme dormida? Ahora probablemente nuca sepa lo que me dijo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y aún me sentía con sueño…

-Lo mejor será darme un baño- me levanté, cogí unas prendas de vestir y una toalla, estaba caminando a ciegas. Aún no podía abrir muy bien mis ojos pero eso no importaba conocía la casa muy bien como para andar con los ojos cerrados.

Entré al baño y se sentía húmedo todavía, quizás Naruto se había bañado también pero creo que no se encontraba en la casa en este momento. Cuando había salido del cuarto, abrí levemente mi ojo para ver que la puerta principal de la casa estaba semi abierta. Aún con desgano y los ojos cerrados colgué la toalla y quise empezar a desvestirme.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-al escuchar su voz me exalté y di un paso atrás, creo que fue un mal reflejo porque me resbalé y golpee la cabeza. Sin embargo antes de que resbalara nuevamente y cayera al piso, Naruto me empujó suavemente contra la pared apegándose a mí.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-le dije mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados sólo que ahora el dolor no me dejaba abrirlos.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-me preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que todavía estabas en el baño-le respondí mientras ponía una mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Oye, yo no fui el que estaba andando con los ojos cerrados. Pensé que estas caminando sonámbula y por sí no sabías no hay que hacerlos despertar- me respondió alejándose de mí.

-Creo que por primera vez tienes razón-le respondí sonriente mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "por primera vez"?-me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es una broma-le respondí riéndome, él estaba simplemente con una bermuda color azul y su torso estaba desnudo. Sin embargo me costaba verlo solamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-me preguntó poniéndose una toalla en la espalda.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Vine a darme una ducha-le respondí poniendo la toalla que se había caído en el colgador.

-¿Y por qué?- se apoyó contra la pared sonriendo, ¿es que acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-¿Por qué? Por higiene, es obvio. Además porque quiero despertar- le dije un poco apenada. No podía quedarme dormida nuevamente.

-¿Entonces sólo quieres despertar?-me contestó sonriendo aún más que antes. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Pues sí…principalmente- lo vi dar un paso a la izquierda y agacharse lentamente, cuando me fijé en el suelo, allí había un balde lleno de agua- No te atreverías- le dije retrocediendo un poco, pero la pared no me dejaba ir más atrás y tampoco estaba para moverme de un lado a otro, el piso resbaloso sólo haría que me golpee algo más.

-Yo creo que sí- ya había recogido el balde y lo sostenía entre las manos.

-No serías capaz- _¿o sí?_ Sin embargo el solo creer que no lo haría no significaba que no me echaría el agua. Luego en un par de segundos lo vi agitar el balde, y sentí un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. El agua estaba totalmente helada, pero Naruto si había logrado su objetivo…hacerme despertar.

-Ya esta, lo ves ahora estás más que despierta- sonrió mientras dejaba el balde en el suelo.

-Naruto… si no desapareces de mi vista en cinco segundos, juró que sentirás la experiencia más dolorosa de tu vida- le indique mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh, vamos no fue para tanto, de verás-se rió mientras ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Cinco- empecé a contar tratando de no temblar por el frío.

-Yo sólo hice lo que tú querías ¿verdad?- paró de reírse.

-Cuatro- me puse las zapatos deportivos que se encontraban en el baño, tal vez tendría que correr y él pareció asustarse.

-Oye, soy tu maestro y no me puedes hacer nada- se cruzó de brazos, pero eso no iba influir en nada.

-Tres-hice sonar los huesos di mano.

-Tranquilízate quieres, sólo fue un poco de agua- reía preocupadamente pero creo que ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no bromeaba.

-Dos- dejó la toalla a un lado y empezó a ponerse sus zapatos.

-Vamos Sakura, me quieres ¿verdad? No me harías daño- se alejaba lentamente de mí.

-Uno- empezamos a correr, sólo que ahora no le daría ninguna clase de ventaja. Tenía que vengarme.

-Por favor, ten piedad. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- me dijo mientras corría a todo velocidad mirando a su alrededor.

-Me mojaste con agua fría- no era tan grave la cosa, pero era divertido verlo correr. _Realmente debo darle miedo._ En realidad no quería golpearlo pero era una manera de jugar y a mí me hacía feliz. Supongo que a él le gusta molestarme.

Mientras lo perseguía, él prefería ir por las subidas ya que a mí me cansaban más. Poco a poco él fue ganando algo de ventaja, pero el destino estaba a mi favor porque Naruto se tropezó disminuyendo su velocidad.

-Te tengo-traté de agarrarlo del brazo, pero inesperadamente el corrió más rápido. ¿De dónde sacaba esa velocidad?

-No, no lograrás tocarme- me dijo alejándose y viendo cada vez más a su alrededor.

-Ven Naruto, prometo que no te dolerá- le contesté mientras otra vez él se alejaba lentamente.

-Eso dependiendo de cuál es tu definición de dolor-giró levemente la cabeza para responderme.

Seguí persiguiéndolo hasta que él ya no corrió por las calles, sino que entró a un edificio. Entré lentamente y él había desaparecido. Quizás estaba oculto por algún lado. Me seguí adentrando para darme cuenta de que estaba frente a una enorme piscina. El agua era clara y debido a que los baldosas eran de color azul el agua se veía un poco más oscura. Como la mayoría de las piscinas un lado era más hondo que el otro. Así que fui caminando buscando el lugar más hondo y sonreí, de seguro este lugar en algún momento estuvo repleto de gente.

Repentinamente presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, porque mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y escuchaba como un zumbido que cada vez se hacía más agudo. Lo más raro era que sólo escuchaba ese sonido en el oído izquierdo. Puse mi mano a un lado de mi cabeza, el sonido me estaba molestando y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

-¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?- me dijo una voz sombría en el otro oído, miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que algo negro estaba parado junto a mí.

Me giré rápidamente pero ya no había nada, me costaba respirar y sentía como si algo presionara mi pecho, miré pero no había nada. ¿Algo le había pasado a Naruto? ¿Dónde estaba? Miraba por todos lados esperándolo a ver.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sal de una vez!- quise moverme pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Quise gritar nuevamente pero ya ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Esto era malo, muy malo. La piscina se encontraba a mi espalda y yo sólo podía mover los ojos.

Sólo me quedaba esperar a Naruto. Pronto escuché su voz viniendo por la izquierda. Quise hablarle pero mi boca no se abría.

-Así que aquí estás ya no te tengo miedo, así que arreglemos todo esto de una vez- se acercó a mí, tal vez él se daría cuenta de que algo malo me pasaba. No obstante él hizo toda lo contrario y se apegó a mí empujándome al agua.

Lo vi alejarse y yo seguía hundiéndome, ¿pero por qué? Miré hacia abajo para darme cuenta de que algo negro cubría todo mi pecho. Seguía sin poder moverme y no podía respirar. Poco a poco la sombra fue tomando la forma de una persona y apostaba que si tuviera un rostro, en este momento me estaría mirando y sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas moverme, pero no servía de nada. Sentí tocar el suelo y ya me faltaba el aire. Intenté moverme nuevamente y sólo logre mover una mano, si esto continuaba así…iba a morir. No, no podía rendirme, no podía pensar en esas cosas. Me tranquilicé y cerré los ojos. Nuevamente intenté moverme con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez pude mover mi brazo. Sin embargo no era suficiente, para poder salir, pero si para alertar a Naruto. De seguro él pensaba que estaba jugando y lo único que quería era que se acercase para golpearlo o algo así.

Un par de segundo después vi a Naruto acercarse, tenía una expresión enojada. La sombra dejó de ejercer tanta presión en mi cuerpo. En el instante en que Naruto me tocó el brazo la sombra se había desvanecido. Ya pude moverme libremente y salí lo más rápido que pude a la superficie. Tome una bocanada de aire y me fui a la orilla de la piscina para poder respirar.

-Sakura, lo siento pensé que aún querías golpearme y me fui al otro extremo. Cuando no te vi salir, nadé lo más rápido que pude- me explicó mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Justo como lo pensé-sonreí mientras ya me tranquilizaba, ese presentimiento se había ido y me sentía segura al lado de Naruto.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras apartaba algunos mechones de mi cara.

-Sí, lo estoy- apoye ambos brazos a la orilla de la piscina para luego reposar mi cabeza.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí- me dijo mientras aún me veía preocupado.

-No, quedémonos aquí- le miré mientras sonreía levemente- Tengo el presentimiento de que no volverán mientras tú estés cerca de mí- Él sólo me vio algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

-Muy bien en ese caso, nadaras hasta que ya no puedas más-me indicó tratando de sonar autoritario, pero eso sólo me daba más gracia.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- le pregunté mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Quién dijo que nadar no cuenta como ejercicio?-me respondió echándose en el agua para flotar.

-¿No que tenía que descansar?-le pregunté algo sorprendida.

-Bueno yo pensé, que tú…-volvió a acercarse a mí.

-No hay problema, se lo que te dije-le interrumpí- Pero hoy vamos a hacer algo más divertido que eso, ¿te parece?-le respondí sonriente.

-¿Más divertido?- me preguntó algo confundido.

-Sí, como esto…-y le salpiqué agua a la cara y empecé a nadar al extremo opuesto.

-Oye, eso es trampa- me siguió.

Llegamos al otro lado y todavía tenía una duda en mi cabeza que no se iría, y empecé a salir de la piscina.

-Oye, ¿no que te querías quedar?- me preguntó mientras él también salía de la piscina.

-Claro, pero quien en su sano juicio nada con zapatos- le respondí señalando sus pies.

-Tienes razón- se rió y nos sentamos en el banco más cercano.

-Naruto…sobre anoche, lamento haberme quedado dormida-le dije finalmente y mi corazón se aceleraba pero esta vez de nerviosismo.

-No hay problema, tenías sueño- sonrió levemente, pero luego su expresión se torno seria. ¿Qué me había dicho anoche? ¿Acaso me había dicho que le gustaba alguien más? Si ese era el caso, yo tendría que hacerle saber mis sentimientos.

-Pero yo…- quise decirle pero las palabras no querían salir.

-No importa, de verás- Se levantó y se acercó al borde de la piscina- Oye tal vez deberías cambiarte- me señaló mi ropa.

-Tienes razón debe haber un traje de baño por aquí- me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

-Yo te esperó aquí- me indicó sonriente.

Tal vez no le gusto, después de todo. ¿Naruto había sentido esto durante todo este tiempo? ¿Sentir algo por una persona y que no te corresponda? Realmente lo había lastimado. Pero si le pude gustar una vez… ¿por qué no ahora? Me motivé a mi misma pensando en cómo conquistarlo y ya tenía una idea clara de que podía hacer ahora.

-Esto es perfecto- estaba entusiasmada de lo que podía pasar. Era el momento de demostrarle a Naruto mis sentimientos.

* * *

¿Cómo están? Creo que me salió algo largo el capítulo, pero las palabras fluían y hubiera sido más largo pero tenía que cortarlo aquí. :P Sino hubiera sido muy largo respecto a los anteriores. Además que agregué algo que me pasó a mí, no sé si alguna vez sintieron eso de que no te puedes mover, y no puedes respirar… supongo que eran las consecuencias de vivir cerca a un cementerio o.O Mas bien que ya me mudé. Pero eso no importa espero que les guste y ustedes…¿qué creen que haga Sakura?, tal vez es algo obvio, pero bueno… Espero que se diviertan y tengan un buen día. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Los planes no siempre salen como quieres**

**Naruto's POV**

_¿Que no importa? ¡Claro que importa!_ Ayer le declare mi amor a Sakura y ahora… ¿no me importaba?

-Debo estar loco-dije en voz alta suspirando.

Me lancé al agua tal vez necesitaba relajarme un poco y pensar en cómo decirle que había pasado anoche. Tal vez debería decirle directamente sin rodeos.

-Sí eso es lo que haré, le diré…Sakura ayer te dije que siento algo por ti y te di un beso…-no me gustaba mucho la forma en que eso sonaba.

Quizás debería tratar de sonar algo más tierno, no tan directo. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Algo más poético quizás…

-Ayer en las penumbras de la noche, mientras el claro de la luna entraba levemente por la ventana, te exprese mis emociones y te dije que lo que siento por ti es un fuerte enamoramiento, al esperar tu respuesta y no escucharla me giré a mirarte, y tal fue tu hermosura que no pude dejar de verte, en ese instante un impulso nació en mí y con un cálido beso todos mi sentimientos te trasmití- definitivamente no era mi estilo, es mas…¿eso era un poema? Pero creo que era lo mejor para impresionarla.

Estaba feliz y pensaba en cuál sería el mejor momento para decirle, sólo esperaba poder recordar todo lo que había dicho hace un momento.

-Naruto, ¿cómo me veo?-me giré a ver a Sakura y sólo sonreí.

-Te ves igual que siempre-me reí. Ella estaba con el pelo agarrado pero unos mechones caían por su rostro. Llevaba puesta una bata de color blanco- Entra ya de una vez antes de que sea la hora de comer- Me había girado para ver el reloj que se encontraba en pared a mi espalda.

-No hay caso ni de pararse dos segundos- me respondió riéndose.

Cuando me giré nuevamente no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera automáticamente. Ella se había quitado la bata que tenía puesta y se veía espectacular. Llevaba un bikini de un rosa más pálido. Ella era simplemente perfecta, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, me movía y giraba mi cabeza a un lado, pero mis ojos seguían puestos en ella.

-Oye, ¿por qué me miras tanto?-se rió y se lanzó al agua. Quise moverme y nadar a otro lado pero solo me estaba moviendo en círculos. Mi corazón se aceleraba y me estaba poniendo nervioso pero creo que ahora era el mejor momento para decirle.

-Oye Sakura, sabes al verte me acordé de un poema- le indiqué una vez que la vi frente mío, poniéndome aún más nervioso.

-¿Un poema? No sabía que yo inspiraba eso en ti- ambos reímos, solo que yo lo hacía preocupadamente.

-No es para tanto, de verás. De hecho es algo corto- le dije tratando de no hablar demasiado rápido.

-¿Así, y quien la escribió?- me preguntó mientras me veía fijamente.

-Pues lo escribió Naru…- me callé antes de que le hubiera dicho que fui yo.

-¿Naru?-me miró confundida.

-Sí, sí es Narumaki Touzu-le respondí rápidamente.

-¿Narumaki? Ese nombre me suena conocido…- se puso a pensar, tal vez era demasiado obvio.

-No, no, me equivoque no es Narumaki, olvida ese nombre es...es…-quería responderle algo rápido pero nada se me venía a la mente hasta que finalmente le contesté- Se llama Makito Uzunaru- le sonreí por un instante esperando que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Makito? Es un nombre extraño, nunca lo escuche, pero dime cómo es el poema- me sonrió y yo cada vez sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

-Claro, claro, eh…eh- ¿por qué esto era tan difícil?

Sólo me miraba algo confundida, y hubo un breve silencio hasta que por fin pude decirle algo.

-Se llama anoche, y dice que…e-en la luz de la luna…te dije que eras fuerte…no, no era así- no podía recordar nada de lo que había dicho solo sabía que tenía que ver algo con luna y… ¿fuerte?

-¿Eh? De…acuerdo-me miró analizándome lo que me puso más nervioso aún.

-Me giré a…eh…verte impulsivamente…- ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Créanme cuando les digo que me golpeaba mentalmente.

Ella seguía mirándome confundida, definitivamente esto no salía como lo había planeando.

-¿Sabes Sakura? En otra ocasión será, no me acuerdo nada- _más que la parte del beso. _Pero decirlo tan simple no me parecía bien.

-No espera, tal vez te acuerdes de más un rato-me sonrió amigablemente.

-No lo creo…- _no mientras estés tan cerca._

-Ya que, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dio un paso acercándose aún más.

-Eh bueno…t-tú s-sabes- le respondí dando un paso atrás.

-¿Así? ¿Qué sé?-se acercó nuevamente y yo ya sentía que en cualquier minuto no me resistiría más y le plantaría otro beso. Pero eso no podía ser posible primero tenía que decirle la verdad si no, no iba a estar tranquilo conmigo mismo. Trataba lo más que podía luchar contra ese impulso, pero ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y la forma en la que se encontraba, con ese traje de baño, y todo su cuerpo… _¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!?_

Me di una bofetada y agité varias veces la cabeza, retrocedí nuevamente.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- me preguntó un poco enojada.

-¿Q-que pasa? No nada-reí nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces por qué te alejas de mí?- Puso sus manos a su cintura- ¿Acaso tengo algo malo?- me preguntó algo triste.

-¿Qué? No, no, tú no tienes nada malo, de verás- extendí mis brazos sin querer, y por poco casi le tocó su pecho. Rápidamente aleje mis brazos y me pegué una bofetada a ambos lados de la cara. Me aleje nadando unos metros.

-¿Naruto qué se supone que estás haciendo?- me preguntó sorprendida de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Eso está bien, no se había dado cuenta de lo que yo casi hago. ¿Y por qué me estaba golpeado a mi mismo?

-¿Naruto?- ahora ella sonaba más preocupada, y empezaba a caminar hacia mí.

-No te acerques– le indiqué – ya sé que vamos a hacer.

-¿Qué no me acerque?- ahora podía ver que empezaba a enojarse.

-Sí, sí…eh vamos a…vamos a…– miraba a mi alrededor y no podía encontrar nada para hacer algo y de ese modo ella estuviera lejos de mí, hasta que finalmente lo vi – Vamos a jugar con la pelota- le sonreí levemente, la pelota se encontraba fuera de la piscina, pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

- Muy bien entonces yo voy por ella- me indicó queriéndose dar la vuelta.

-¡No!- le grité y vi la confusión en su rostro –A lo que me refiero es que acabas de entrar, no sería justo…yo iré por ella- Todo seguía estando bien, había evitado verla nuevamente. Salí de la piscina y recogí la pelota.

Entré nuevamente al agua, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a través de ella. No mirarla directamente, no mirar su traje de baño, ni su cuerpo, ni pensar en abrazarla, ni besarla, ni…..

-¡AH! ¿¡Que estoy pensando!?- me jalaba suavemente de los cabellos tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Naruto? ¿Te pasa algo?- esperen… ¿yo dije eso en voz alta? Estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

-Sí, sí, ahora empecemos a jugar- sonreía forzadamente, y sólo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta, estaba ruborizado y mi corazón seguía acelerado. Simplemente esperaba que ella no percibiera eso.

**Sakura's POV**

Apenas habíamos jugado con la pelota unos veinte minutos y ya empezaba a aburrirme. Naruto estaba totalmente distraído. A veces lo golpeaba con la pelota en la cabeza a propósito para que despertara, y su excusa era que no me estaba viendo, que por lo tanto no podía ver por dónde venía el balón.

Eso era malo él no me estaba viendo. El plan de "Conquista a Naruto, en un súper mega sexy traje de baño" no estaba funcionando. Aún principio creí que le gustaba por la forma en que me miraba, pero luego toma su distancia de mí…eso hace dudar a cualquiera.

-Naruto ya es hora de comer, creo que deberíamos comer algo, no sé…aunque sea galletas-le dije apuntando el reloj que se encontraba a su atrás.

-Ah si tienes razón deberíamos salir. Así que ve tu primero ponte tu bata, si puedes cámbiate y luego comemos- me contestó sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos- Prometo que no veré nada.

Definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, no le respondí sólo me dirigía hacia la escalera que se encontraba a un lado de la piscina.

-¿Sakura?- lo escuché decir a lo lejos mientras salía por la escalera.

-¿Qué?- tal vez no era la mejor manera de responderle, pero estaba enojada. Enojada conmigo misma tal vez, por no ser lo suficiente hermosa, o lo suficientemente amigable…o lo suficiente de lo que sea. Me puse la bata, tratando de pensar en otro plan. Respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarme, no podía rendirme al principio, tenía que dejar de lado todas esas inseguridades.

-¿Sakura?- lo escuché a mis espaldas- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí- Tome un último respiro, definitivamente no me rendiría- Estoy perfecta, sólo que con un poco de hambre- le sonreí.

-No creo que haya algo de comer aquí, así que lo mejor será ir a un supermercado a comer algo rápido- me respondió poniéndose una toalla sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, vamos rápido-le contesté. Antes de irnos de aquel lugar guarde en una bolsa la ropa que había traído antes de entrar aquí.

Nos dirigimos al supermercado más cerca que había y en todo el trayecto hablamos como de costumbre. Me alegraba que fuera así, yo esperaba que hubiera un silencio incómodo. Lo mejor era preguntarle que pasó anoche, pero no hoy; no quería ser demasiado insistente.

-Sakura lo mejor será que me esperes aquí, vuelvo un rato. Además deja que el sol te caliente un poco-se rió para luego entrar corriendo por la puerta principal del supermercado. ¿Qué iba a comprar?

-Supongo que no tengo opción… ¿o sí?- murmuré en un tono casi inaudible. Tenía que confiar en Naruto.

¿Cómo no pude aceptar antes que me atraía Naruto? No estaba ciega… era orgullosa. Nunca quise admitir que a medida que el tiempo pasó él me gustaba más, pero yo no podía estar con él por varias excusas que ahora no me acuerdo, de seguro eran estupideces.

-Ya volví, de seguro que me extrañaste- sonrió muy feliz. Él cargaba consigo dos bolsas muy grandes.

-¿Te vaciaste todo un estante?- ambos reímos ante mi pregunta.

-Pero que cosas dices, vamos al frente- empezó a cruzar la calle.

-¿Al…frente?-le pregunté confundida. Al frente había una casa que tenía las paredes pintadas de un color ladrillo. La casa constaba de dos pisos y se veía muy elegante. ¿Por qué quería ir ahí? ¿Cómo entraríamos ahí?

-Claro esta casa siempre está abierta y pensé que podíamos entrar para ya no estar caminando. Podemos comer aquí, es mejor que la calle.

No le respondí nada, solo lo seguí. Ni bien entramos lo primero que vimos fue una sala de estar muy amplia, con el piso de madera y las paredes de color crema, en el centro había un juego de sillones de color negro y al centro una mesita cuadrada de vidrio.

-Sakura no te molesta que comamos aquí, ¿verdad?- me preguntó poniendo las bolsas sobre un sofá.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, y él me dio una botella de soda y unas galletas.

-Lo siento por ahora pero cuando lleguemos a la casa, comerás mejor.

-¿La casa?- le pregunté un poco sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

-No, no te molestes, a lo que me refiero es mi casa- rió poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.

Empezamos a comer y un silenció se formo, no sabía que decirle, ni que preguntarle…en sí no sabía qué hacer. Naruto se veía tan serio y pensativo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que él finalmente habló.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Sólo asentí ya que no pude responderle debido a que aún estaba comiendo las galletas que había puesto a mi boca. Creo que eran muchas pero el nerviosismo de aquel silencio me había dejado intranquila, lo mejor será tomar algo de soda.

-¿Sakura quieres que te de un beso?- al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar atragantarme con las galletas y la soda. No podía respirar bien y la tos no me dejaba hablar.

-Oye si no quieres que te lo de sólo me tienes que decir no-me respondió enojado.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de qué me faltaba aire? Seguía tosiendo y la garganta ya me empezaba a arder.

-¿Sakura?-pude escuchar un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Es…-hablar no era un opción, seguía tosiendo y me salía lágrimas por los ojos.

Finalmente pude respirar con más tranquilidad y miré directamente a Naruto.

-¿Qué me preguntaste Naruto?-le pregunté aún agitada por la falta de aire.

-Dije si querías que te diera un beso- me contestó parándose.

No estaba sorda, no había alucinado todo aquello. No pude evitar sonreír pero las palabras, mejor dicho la palabra no salía. Me paré rápidamente y di un paso atrás

-C-claro-le respondí algo nervioso, todo esto estaba sucediendo tan pronto.

-¿En serio? Qué bien. Ten toma- jaló suavemente de mi brazo y en la palma de mi mano me puso una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté muy confundida, mirando la bolsita.

-Son besos, son chocolates pequeños, ¿ves?- sonrió y me miraba fijamente.

Entonces era eso a lo que se refería, empecé a querer reír pero no pude. Escuché varias veces que Naruto decía mi nombre, pero cada vez escuchaba menos y la vista se me nublaba. En un par de segundos me encontraba en… ¿el piso? Y sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Creo que este me salió más largo que el anterior, pero ya que. Espero que se hayan divertido como yo lo hice al escribirlo. :P Lamento haberme tardado un poco pero es que ya empezaran exámenes y estoy ocupada, pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Que tengan un buen día. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿Me escuchas?**

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que afuera había luz.

– ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? – dije una vez que abrí los ojos. Estaba parada en un lugar que desconocía. A mi alrededor había una densa neblina que no me dejaba ver ni lo que se encontraba a un metro de distancia. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquí?

A lo lejos escuché los pasos de alguien acercándose hacía mí. Me dio escalofríos, empezaba a temblar, no sabía si por la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba o si era simplemente el clima. Levanté las manos para darme cuenta de que mis palmas estaban totalmente pálidas. Estaba vestida con un blusón y un buzo holgado, ambos de color crema. ¿Cuándo me puse está ropa? Los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes.

Después de unos segundos pude visualizar a la persona que se había estando acercando, era Naruto. Aunque fue por un instante pude notar que realmente se encontraba triste, con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo y las manos puestas en los bolsillos, vestido de colores oscuros. Eso no era típico de él ¿Qué le había pasado?

–¡Naruto! – exclamé al ver que se pasaba por mi lado como si no me hubiera visto, pero una vez que dije su nombre él se dio la vuelta y pareció reconocerme.

–Ya vas despertando – sonrió acercándose a mí. ¿Despertando, a qué se refería? Me abrazo y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que me sorprendió… el Naruto que había visto hace unos segundos seguía parado mirando atrás para luego continuar con su caminata. Si ese era Naruto entonces…

–Sakura abre los ojos– se separó de mí para poner sus manos a mis hombros.

–¿Naruto?– le pregunté aún sorprendida de lo que había visto.

–No creo que conozcas a otro Naruto a parte de mí– se empezó a reír.

Pronto todo se empezó a oscurecer y a perder el color, me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba en ese entonces y deje de preocuparme, puesto que todo esto no era más que…un sueño.

Pero sólo por si las dudas abrí lentamente los ojos, tratándome de convencer en el proceso que lo que había visto hace unos segundos no era más que el producto de mi imaginación.

–Al fin, no sabes cómo me preocupaste– estaba tranquila de que ahora tenía la razón, todo fue una ilusión.

–Qué bien, lo lamento Naruto no sé qué me pasó– le comenté un poco apenada recordando en cómo me había desvanecido en un par de segundos.

–Ah no te preocupes– sonrió amablemente. Ahora que lo veía de más cerca, me di cuenta de que tenía buenos rasgos físicos. La nariz fina, unos labios que cualquier chica quisiera besar, aunque yo prefería que sólo fueran míos; y unos ojos completamente azules que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, pero había leves ojeras debajo de sus párpados, quizás había estado despierto toda la noche preocupado por mí.

–El día de descanso termino tenemos que entrenar– le indique poniendo un poco más seria, no podía perder el tiempo a ser la "bella durmiente" – Aunque sea lo haré sola– le dije en un tono más entusiasta y sintiendo un poco mal de pensar que yo le había privado del sueño.

–Yo creo que deberías descansar– me respondió algo más preocupado poniendo la palma de su mano en mi frente.

–Yo estoy bien te lo aseguro. Además ayer fue divertido, de seguro que hoy hago todo el entrenamiento muy feliz y sin quejarme– le contesté sonriente.

–¿Ayer?– su expresión había cambiado y ahora se veía totalmente sorprendido.

–Claro, ¿no… fue ayer? – le pregunté teniendo miedo de saber cuál sería su respuesta.

–Sakura…estuviste inconsciente por tres días– su respuesta me dejo perpleja. ¿Tres días? ¿Qué había pasado?

–Más razones para entrenar– me destapé completamente para salir de la cama y al momento que intentaba apoyarme en mi brazos para sentarme, Naruto puso su mano en mi hombro presionando suavemente contra la cama para que no me moviera.

–Sakura, luego entrenaras todo el día si quieres, pero hoy no ¿de acuerdo? –me dijo en un tono bastante serio.

Eran pocas las veces en las que él se ponía así. Cuando entrenábamos él hacía todo muy divertido, pero cuando había que ser responsables y prudentes, él usaba el tono que estaba usando ahora y no era una burla o un intento de impresionar, era porque realmente él quería progresar o tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Tal vez después de todo si necesitaba descansar.

–Además yo también tengo sueño, no dormí casi nada, por ver si mejorabas– se empezó a reír, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Así que al final tuve razón le había privado del sueño.

–Bueno, ya que pero por lo menos déjame alimentarme ¿no? –le indiqué sonriente retirando gentilmente su mano de mi hombro.

–Ah sí lo siento, las cosas que compré siguen en la mesa, puedes comer lo que sea– me dijo mientras me levantaba.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que traía puesto. Aunque aún seguía con el traje de baño, de seguro Naruto pensó que iba a tener frío por lo que me puso una de sus poleras. A decir verdad me hacía muy ancho, incluso un poco larga ya que me llegaba por debajo de las caderas.

Instantáneamente se me ocurrió un plan aunque tal vez era un poco atrevido…incluso para mí.

–Naruto… ¿por qué traigo puesto esto? – le pregunté tirando con ambas manos la polera, de modo de que se diera cuenta de que me hacía un poco corta, tratando de sonar lo más apenada que podía.

–¿Q-que? N-no pienses mal, n-no hice nada m-malo– me explicaba totalmente nervioso– Y-yo sólo pensé que tenías que cubrirte más, en serio, yo no vi nada– él empezaba a ruborizarse y a mover las manos por todos lados, en forma de negación.

–No te preocupes, hubiera sido peor seguir en ese traje de baño– le respondí finalmente dirigiéndome a la puerta.

–Y-yo te espero aquí– se echó en el lugar que yo había dormido y también se tapó con las frazadas.

Vi las grandes bolsas sobre la mesa y empecé a caminar hacía ellas. No obstante antes de que buscara la comida en su interior, al lado vi dos pequeñas bolsas. Eran los famosos besos, no pude evitar reírme. Estaba tan ilusionada de que por fin pudiera expresarle a Naruto mis sentimientos pero él viene y me da chocolate. Decir lo que sientes a una persona que es importante para ti no es nada fácil. Yo ya no podía esperar así que le diría hoy como sea, no pasaría de este día. Pero no quería hacerlo aquí, era mejor decírselo cuando estuviéramos afuera, no en el dormitorio. En el caso de que él me correspondiera no quería besarlo sobre la cama, sería muy lanzado.

Caminé lentamente pero decidida hacia el dormitorio para decirle que salgamos, aunque sea a la puerta principal de la casa.

–Naruto, tenemos que ir a entrenar–le dije abriendo rápidamente la puerta del dormitorio. Pero él se encontraba echado de costado aparentemente durmiendo.

–¿Estás durmiendo? – me acerqué sigilosamente hacía él, luego me arrodille cerca de la cama para ver más de cerca su rostro impasible y tranquilo.

–Eso es dormir a una velocidad supersónica– _debió estar muy cansado_. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y él ya estaba durmiendo. Sonreí mientras lo veía descansar.

–Naruto debemos irnos, tengo que decirte algo importante– pero su expresión siguió siendo la misma. Él no estaba fingiendo dormir.

–Naruto iré a entrenar yo sola…sin ti– Tampoco había funcionado, seguía con su regular respiración.

–Naruto todo el ramen que compraste se vació en la bolsa– Ni siquiera sabía si había ramen, pero por un instante pensé que saldría corriendo.

–Naruto me voy con Sasuke–tampoco funciono, pero me arrepentí de haber mencionado 'ese' nombre.

–Naruto, ¿me estás escuchando? – le pregunté sabiendo que no iba a tener ninguna respuesta de parte suya. Agité varias veces la mano frente a él, pero él siguió sin mostrar algún tipo de expresión.

–Naruto el entrenamiento…–insistí una vez más, por alguna extraña razón sentía que me escuchaba, supongo que era simplemente mi imaginación.

–Naruto eres la persona más gentil, amigable y divertida que he conocido– siguió respirando tranquilamente, pero yo ya había empezado a decirle todo lo que significaba para mí y no me iba a detener aunque él no me estuviera escuchando– Y en todo este corto tiempo para ambos creo que realmente aprendí a valorarte.

Espere que pasara medio minuto, y tenía la esperanza de que entre sueños el escuchará todo lo que le decía.

–Eres alguien muy importante para mí, y sin ti tal vez mi vida se sentiría un poco vacía. No puedo entender como antes no pude aceptar que…–a pesar de que no me escuchaba yo empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa– no pude aceptar que me fuiste gustando.

Espere varios segundos antes de poder seguir, sin embargo él seguía todo tranquilo se veía tan cansado pero si podía decirle todo lo que sentía por él ahora, me iba a ser más fácil mientras estuviera despierto… o eso quería creer.

–Creo que también–inhale aire tratando de tranquilizarme y de no hablar rápido– creo que…me enamoré de ti– Ya lo había dicho y me sentía bien, pero decirle eso no era suficiente.

–Naruto, ¿me escuchas? – pregunté una vez más sabiendo que no escucharía salir palabras de sus labios. Espere un par de segundo antes de continuar.

–Naruto… yo te a…–le diría finalmente lo que sentía y el corazón ya me latía a mil por hora, pero me quedé sin voz al ver su reacción.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo no tenías porque decir tantas cosas iremos a entrenar–lo vi sentarse en la cama y hablando, yo sólo retrocedí y me quedé sentada en el piso...temblando…acaso él…

–¿T-t-tú me… estabas… escuchando? – le pregunté aún atónita de que él hubiera estado fingiendo dormir.

–Pues claro, me estabas probando ¿verdad? – me miró directamente a los ojos y yo sentía que él corazón se me estaba a punto de salir.

–¿Pr-probando? – el temblor no cesaba y estaba demasiado ruborizada; él me había escuchado…

–Sí probando, por eso tú me dijiste varias cosas, y me preguntaste dos veces si te escuchaba– se paró de la cama y fue a su armario para sacar unas sudaderas.

–S-sí y-yo te pr-probaba– me costaba hablar por el nerviosismo, pero me paré para que no fuera demasiado obvio– S-sabía que estabas despierto– mentí pero ahora ya no me sentía con el mismo valor que antes como para decirle que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

–Muy bien, te esperaré a fuera, cámbiate– me guiño un ojo. Él se había puesto una sudadera de color negro que era del mismo color que su buzo deportivo y traía consigo una mochila vacía– Debes querer ser muy fuerte ¿no? Ah, y espero que no te este dando fiebre nuevamente, estas roja– me indicó mientras salía del dormitorio, eso sólo hizo que me ruborizara más.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, tratando de respirar tranquilamente pero se me hacía muy difícil. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de mi cara, de seguro estaba realmente roja ya que mi cara se sentía totalmente caliente. Lleve una de mis manos a mi corazón para sentir que aún latía fuertemente y a un ritmo acelerado.

–Yo le dije a Naruto lo que siento– murmuré en un tono demasiado bajo por si Naruto llegara a escuchar.

Sin embargo él pensó que fue sólo por el entrenamiento…eso era… ¿malo o bueno? No sabía que pensar…tal vez el tiempo lo diría todo.

**Naruto's POV**

_Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando…_Pensaba una y otra vez lo mismo mientras salía a la calle.

–Ino tenía razón…Ino tenía razón–lo dije en el tono más bajo que pude. Sin embargo empecé a saltar de la emoción. Yo le gustaba a Sakura, ella me lo había dicho.

–Soy un idiota, ¿qué hice? –empecé a golpearme suavemente la cabeza contra la pared. Se suponía que yo simplemente sonreiría para luego abrir los ojos y expresarle mis sentimientos…pero ¡no!...Mi mente trabajaba una idea pero mi cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario. Me levante dándole un susto y pretendiendo que ¿me estaba probando? Y me fui sin más que decir.

–Soy un idiota, Ino también tenía razón–me apoyé en la pared. Tenía que hablar con Ino nuevamente pero no ahora, tenía que tranquilizarme, procesar todo lo que Sakura había dicho, y decirle de la mejor manera que podía mis sentimientos.

–Al final, ella resulto ser más valiente que yo–sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, yo había intentado fervientemente decirle lo del beso, pero al final tuve miedo y le ofrecí chocolates…otra razón más para golpearme. Ella ya había aceptado pero nuevamente mi cuerpo me traicionó e hice todo lo contrario.

Ahora el lema estaba en ¿decírselo ahora o esperar un mejor momento? ¿_Qué momento puede ser mejor que el de ahora?_ De todos modos, ¿se lo digo ahora o esperar un momento perfecto? ¿Ahora o esperar? Me sentía totalmente nervioso y me repetí muchas veces la pregunta aún sin saber la respuesta.

–L-lo siento Naruto, es por allá ¿no?– pasó por mi lado, evitando verme a los ojos. Debí haber hecho todo lo contrario decirle lo que siento. Sin embargo decirlo ahora se vería muy obligado, como diciéndole por lástima. Ya sabía la respuesta… iba a esperar el mejor momento y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de su amiga Ino.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Creo que ahora actualicé más rápido que las anteriores veces… ¡Y Sakura ya le dijo! O.O Jaja bueno espero que les gusté el capítulo, gracias por los reviews y… ¡Que tengan un buen día! Actualizare lo más pronto que me sea posible.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Confesarle mis sentimientos**

**Sakura's POV**

Nos dirigíamos al lugar en el cual siempre entrenábamos, era un poco lejos pero el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido cuando estaba con Naruto… pero en este momento todo el recorrido me parecía una eternidad. Aún me temblaban las piernas y tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento me caería debido a la debilidad de estas. No podía verlo a los ojos, no podía hablar con él, que le diría de todas formas. De reojo podía ver que el abría la boca e intentaba decirme algo pero rápidamente se callaba y continuaba caminando. El silencio que se había formado era tan incómodo que incluso podía escuchar mi alterada respiración y el latido de mi corazón un poco más rápido de lo habitual, incluso llegué a pensar que escucharía el latido del corazón de Naruto. ¿Qué locura no?

Finalmente llegamos y sin esperar que me diera una orden, corrí y me acerqué a la primera roca que pude distinguir. Me puse los guantes y empecé a golpearla relativamente rápido.

–Sakura…–intentó hablarme pero yo lo interrumpí velozmente.

–No te preocupes, esto es lo que siempre me dices que haga–le contesté aún sin verlo. No quería escucharlo decir nada, no ahora, no en este momento, no mientras yo estaba en este estado.

Los golpes que daba ahora a la roca iban un poco más rápido.

–Sakura yo…–quiso nuevamente hablar, pero una vez más se lo impedí.

–Naruto sólo un momento, estoy concentrada–mentí. Claramente estaba todo, menos…concentrada. Como si mi mente me jugará una mala pasada, estaba rememorando aquel momento en el que yo le decía mis sentimientos a Naruto y él… ¿pretende que le estoy probando? De ser ese el caso, lo habría hecho de otra manera. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _Me repetía un montón de veces en mi cabeza. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le gustaba o no? Aumenté la velocidad de mis puños y sentía una extraña sensación en el corazón. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Rechazo o inseguridad, tal vez otra cosa? Estaba segura de que había sentido ese sentimiento antes, sólo que ahora no podía ponerle nombre.

Empecé a sentir nuevamente esa sensación desde que había golpeado a Sasuke, sentir la sangre recorrer por mi cuerpo, sólo que ahora no quemaba simplemente apreciaba como circulaba a través de todo mi ser. Así que el detonante era… ¿el enojo? Pero no podía esperar a enojarme cada vez para proteger a los que quería, este poder tenía que dominarlo como si se tratase de respirar.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a golpear más fuerte y más rápido. Escuché a Naruto decirme que me tranquilizara pero no podía. Tenía que dejar de pensar un momento, dejar de preocuparme aunque sea por unos segundos y olvidar la posibilidad de que para Naruto yo… no soy más que una amiga. Sin embargo no funcionó, de hecho pensar en eso hizo todo lo contrario. Me sentía más vulnerable.

–Sakura, te vas a hacer daño–me dijo acercándose a mí. No obstante ya era tarde… el daño ya estaba hecho. Psicológicamente yo me torturaba, no podía pensar positivamente después de todo lo que había pasado.

Esa impresión de que la sangre transitaba cada parte de mi cuerpo se fue intensificando, mis manos se sentían más rápidas y ligeras. Al final sin que me diera cuenta di un golpe más fuerte de lo normal. Para mi sorpresa, mi mano se hundió dentro de la roca hasta llegar a mi codo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Yo lo había hecho?

–¡Sakura lo lograste! – me dijo Naruto en un tono muy entusiasta. Por un instante logré verlo a los ojos y alegrarme con él, pero nuevamente bajé la mirada al recordar que aún me sentía mal por como lo había logrado. Estaba enojada… no con él… sino conmigo misma.

Respiré tranquilamente, repitiéndome a mi misma que me calmará, estar así no solucionaría nada. Por lo menos ahora sabía cómo debía sentirme para saber que podía pegarle a lo que sea pero haciéndolo volar por los aires. Saqué el brazo lentamente pensando que tendría una herida o tal vez la sentiría algo lesionada, pero fue todo lo contrario aún podía sentir esa sensación y la ligereza en mis manos.

–¡Sí, Sakura lo lograste! –me repitió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez sin previo aviso se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Al principio me quedé paralizada no sabiendo que hacer, luego yo le abracé también. Pasaron varios segundos y quise quedarme así, pero esto ya se estaba tornando incómodo o por lo menos para mí, así que me separé de él. Me voltee para no ver su expresión, aunque me hubiera gustado observarla. Recogí la mochila de Naruto y se la alcancé pretendiendo ver algo a la lejanía para evitar mirar su bello rostro.

–Vámonos a nuestra casa Naruto– le dije arrepintiéndome de haber dicho "nuestra", era obvio que la casa sólo le pertenecía a él. Desconocía cuál era su expresión y por ahora tampoco lo quería saber.

–Pero acabamos de llegar– por su tono de voz podía deducir que estaba sorprendido.

–Lo sé pero creo que tienes que descansar y…yo también– le espeté sintiendo que cada vez que pasaba el tiempo yo era más hiriente… ¿pero con quién, con él o conmigo?

–Sakura…yo…– ¿Qué, qué, que quería decirme tanto y no podía? ¿Es que acaso me iba a doler?

–Ya va anochecer, además no me desperté muy temprano que digamos–me reí tristemente, aunque mis palabras eran ciertas.

–Sí tienes razón, vamos–me dijo pasando por mi lado, yo le seguí, esperando que una noche de descanso realmente me relajara.

El camino de vuelta fue nuevamente un martirio. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente y sólo escuchaba el soplido del viento. El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer y oír simplemente nuestros pasos me mataba. Tantas cosas que decirle y hacer… pero ahora tenía miedo de siquiera pensarlas… definitivamente esperaba que todo se solucionará con una noche de descanso y que en mis sueños obtuviera la respuesta.

Llegamos a su casa sin decirnos una palabra, tenía que hablar con él… sólo que no ahora.

–Sakura… ¿dónde dormirás? –me preguntó mirando al suelo. Agradecí aquello, ya que al verlo nuevamente no sabía que sucedería.

–Bueno…yo creo que en el sofá–le respondí mirando la pared como si de repente estuviera una pintura magistral en ella cuando realmente no había.

–¡No! – gritó Naruto y su respuesta me sorprendió– A lo que me refiero es que…debes descansar–me armé de valor y lo miré a los ojos, no sin ruborizarme antes.

–Naruto yo he dormido prácticamente tres días o más quizás…tú, ¿cuánto tiempo dormiste? – le pregunté y no obtuve una respuesta, era obvio que él es el que tenía que descansar mejor que yo.

– ¿Y no podemos…?– se calló repentinamente, hubiera deseado saber que preguntaría– Olvídalo, yo dormiré aquí– se echó en el sofá– Ya estoy acomodado, ¿ves? – me preguntó sonriente, y si no estuviera con un ánimo que iba por los suelos tal vez hubiera sonreído también, pero no lo hice.

–Como tú quieras, que descanses– mientras me dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio, con mi vista periférica pude ver que se sentaba y se veía algo aturdido.

Entré al dormitorio y lo cerré con llave, por el sonido que hizo la puerta estaba segura de que Naruto también sabía que no podía entrar. Me apoyé en la puerta para ir resbalando lentamente hasta encontrarme con el piso. Escuché los pasos de Naruto acercándose hacia la puerta.

–Sakura yo…–_ Di algo, di algo, lo que sea._ Deseaba una y otra vez lo mismo–Buenas noches que tengas un buen descanso– A pesar de que mi deseo se había cumplido, hubiera querido que dijese otra cosa.

Pasaron varios minutos y me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Me dirigí a la cama y me eché sin ganas, entonces fue cuando escuché que la puerta principal de la casa sonaba. Me levanté para mirar por la ventana y Naruto estaba saliendo y miraba de un lado para otro. ¿A dónde iría? Si él estaba saliendo tendría alguna buena razón, no podía dudar de él. Nuevamente me arrojé a la cama mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía muy bien que esa posibilidad estaba muy lejos de mi alcance.

**Naruto's POV**

Caminaba por las calles tratando de llegar a mi lugar de destino. Empezaba a hacer frío y me sentía mal por dejar a Sakura sola, pero tenía que llegar ahí. Mientras caminaba casi de memoria recordaba lo que había pasado tres días antes.

_*Flashback*_

-_Son besos, son chocolates pequeños, ¿ves?- le sonreí mientras la miraba fijamente. Pero sin avisar ella se desplomó al suelo, fue tan rápido que no pude sostenerla a tiempo. No sabía qué hacer estaba demasiado nervioso._

_Inesperadamente alguien tocó la puerta y luego Ino entró a la casa. Yo me levanté rápidamente como si hubiera hecho algo malo._

_–¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó adentrándose más a la sala._

_–Eh…bueno…yo…–no sabía que responderle, y ella siguió acercándose a mí._

_–Ay por Dios, ¿Sakura? – fue corriendo a su lado una vez que la vio._

_–No sé qué le pasó, no sé qué hacer–le dije agachándome nuevamente para ver a Sakura._

_–Hubieras empezado por levantarla ¿no? – me dijo en un tono burlón, pero ella tenía razón… ¿en qué estaba pensando? La levanté y la puse en el sofá elevándole las piernas con un almohadón._

_–¿Cómo supiste qué estábamos aquí? –le cuestioné sorprendido de que se apareciera justo en este momento._

_–Tuve un mal presentimiento–me respondió mirando con cautela a Sakura– ¿Qué le dijiste? –me preguntó viéndome inquisitivamente, lo que me puso más nervioso._

_–Y-yo sólo le pregunté si quería un beso, luego ella me dijo que sí y se cayó–le respondí con la verdad, ella no parecía del tipo de las que se dejaba engañar._

_–¿Qué, tú hiciste eso? ¿Y se lo diste? –me preguntó sorprendida._

_–Sí, aquí está ¿ves? – le respondí mientras le mostraba la pequeña bolsa de chocolates._

_–Sí serás idiota–me contestó golpeándose suavemente la frente– ¡Tú no puedes decir esas cosas a alguien al que le gustas!_

_–¿Yo le gusto? –le pregunté pero ella hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta._

_–Es como si yo…te diría…–me miró fijamente a los ojos– ¿Oye quieres sexo?_

_–¿Q-que? –me quedé sorprendido y confundido con su pregunta, ¿a qué venía eso?_

_–Ahora qué tal si tú aceptas, y yo vengo y te doy un refresco– solamente la miré confundida– Ok, tal vez mi analogía está mal pero es prácticamente lo mismo– Sin embargo a pesar de su extraño ejemplo tal vez tenía razón._

_–¿Entonces se desmayó por mi culpa? – le pregunté algo preocupado._

_–Claro que no, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, le gustas ¿sí? –me respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_–¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté sin creer lo que me decía._

_–Haber Naruto, ¿eres ciego o qué? –me preguntó acercándose a mí un poco lo que sólo me hizo dar un paso atrás– Es más obvio que la palabra._

_–Oye no voy a dejar que vengas y me insultes de esa forma– le respondí decidido y algo enojado._

_–Ok, lo siento ¿sí? Pero no me digas que tú no te golpeaste mentalmente por algo que te salió mal. ¿Todo por qué? Debido a nuestra a nuestra estupidez, o como quieras llamarlo–me golpeó suavemente la frente con su dedo. Sin embargo tal vez tenía razón, toda la estadía en la piscina había salido mal e incluso llegué a golpearme de verdad. Había hecho cosas tontas pero lo del beso creo que era lo peor._

_–¿Aún así como estás tan segura de que le gusto? –le pregunté deseando saber la respuesta._

_–La respuesta es simple, ella sólo te ve a ti, pasó todo su tiempo en estos días contigo, está viviendo contigo, y me atrevo a decir que hasta durmieron en la misma cama ¿no? –yo sólo me ruboricé pero no dije nada, y ella sonrió al adivinar la respuesta– Claro que eso no significa que hayan hecho algo más…–sonrió de manera picara._

_–Oye ¿cómo crees? –le respondí rápidamente. ¿A dónde quería llegar?_

_–Lo que quiero decir es que, quien sea que pase tanto tiempo con una persona por lo menos llegará a apreciarla y en este caso uno…o ambos se enamorarán– ¿ambos es qué acaso ella ya sabía de mis sentimientos?_

_–¿Pero cómo tú…?–quise preguntarle pero me interrumpió._

_–¿Cómo lo sé? Por dos razones, una la forma en que la ves y dos… ¿tú tampoco te acuerdas nada? –me preguntó aunque yo sólo le miré confundido._

_–¿Acordarme? –la confusión sólo crecía en mí._

_–Ay por favor, tenía que ser amiga de un par de amnésicos–bufó cruzándose de brazos._

_*Fin flashback*_

Nunca me contestó aquella pregunta y tampoco la presione. Después de eso ella me ayudo a llevar a Sakura a mi casa mientras yo le hablaba de lo que podía hacer para demostrarle mis sentimientos. Se negó a darme una respuesta ese momento pero aceptó encontrarse conmigo hoy. Ahora que me acordaba, de ella había sido la idea de ponerle una de mis poleras a Sakura y no cambiarla de ropa completamente. Aún principio no entendí hasta que Sakura me coqueteó con ella. Ino había tenido la razón a Sakura yo le gustaba, y yo una vez más me golpeaba mentalmente.

–Qué tonto he sido– toqué la puerta que se encontraba frente mío. Una cara muy familiar me abrió la puerta.

–Llegas puntual, bien–me dijo Ino mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

–Seré directo me vas a ayudar o ¿no? –le pregunté sin más preámbulos.

–Tú momento perfecto ¿eh? –sonrió– Pues claro que te ayudaré pero no crees que es un poco larga la espera.

–Tal vez, pero quiero que todo salga bien–le contesté un poco feliz.

–Pero dime, ¿qué pasa si ella te dice sus sentimientos antes? –sólo baje la mirada pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora– Espera un momento, ¿ya te los dijo? ¿Qué hiciste? –me preguntó sorprendida.

–Pues, no hice nada–me apoyé a la pared.

–Ay Naruto– me dijo un tanto apenada para luego acercarse a mí y poner sus manos en mis hombros.

–¿Qué le puedo decir? –me sentía mal, todo el recorrido para ir al entrenamiento, tratando de organizar mis ideas y no pude decir palabra alguna.

–A veces no necesitas decir nada, nuestros actos simplemente lo dicen todo–le sonreí, esas palabras me habían animado.

Agradeciéndole y despidiéndome de ella me fui corriendo a donde se encontraba Sakura, no me importaba si no iba a decirle como esperaba mis sentimientos, pero tenía que decírselos de la manera más sincera que podía. No podía dejar escapar está oportunidad, no podía dejar que se escapara ella…

* * *

Ya sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme en subir tanto este capítulo pero es que estoy en exámenes y no pude hacerlo… lo siento Sin embargo espero que les guste, y ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Una vez más trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero ahora puede que tal vez me tarde un poco, como también no, dependiendo de mi cerebro. Gracias por los reviews y ¡que tengan un buen día! (^^,)'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ahora todo estará… ¿bien?**

**Naruto's POV**

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, tenía que llegar rápido. Tal vez mientras yo la deje ahí… sola la secuestraron, o tal vez ese tal Sasuke estaba con ella. Ese desgraciado que la hizo sufrir. Quizás simplemente ella se fue por voluntad propia…

–Llegaré le diré como me siento y con suerte todo estará bien nuevamente–me dije a mí mismo mientras corría rápidamente.

A la lejanía pude ver mi casa, que ya deseaba con todo el corazón que se volviera nuestra, como ella había dicho; deseaba hacerla feliz cada día. Ver esa sonrisa suya que me enamoraba junto con todo su ser. Estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba…ella tenía que saberlo. No podía fallar esta vez, se lo diría.

Una vez que ya estuve a pocos metros de la casa corrí más veloz. Entré por la puerta principal y sin problemas crucé toda la sala, me dirigí a la puerta del dormitorio. Tiré de la manilla de la puerta intentando entrar, pero sólo conseguí golpearme la cara.

–¡Maldición! –grité mientras llevaba ambas de mis manos a mi rostro– ¿Cómo pude olvidar que la puerta estaba cerrada?– Y si era de ese modo ella tenía que estar ahí dentro, ¿cierto?

Toqué suavemente la puerta mientras gritaba su nombre y le decía que tenía que decirle algo importante, pero no me respondió… ¿o tal vez no me entendió? Había corrido tan rápido que estaba hablando demasiado rápido.

–Será mejor que tome algo y me relaje, porque si no, no me entenderá nada–murmuré en un tono muy bajo mientras me frotaba suavemente la nariz, no parecía haberme hecho daño pero aún así dolía.

Fui directo al refrigerador para sacar el único refresco que había dentro…el de fresa. Tomé varias copas para calmar mi sed. Observé la puerta nuevamente pero Sakura no salió. Tal vez después de todo está durmiendo. Me senté en la silla más cercana y apoye mis brazos en la mesa para posteriormente posar mi cabeza en uno de ellos. Si alguien me estuviera viendo en este momento pensaría que soy un alcohólico. Sentado solo, en una mesa, con una copa que en su interior tenía un líquido que se asemejaba al color del vino…sólo faltaba la botella. Me reí ante ese pensamiento pero inesperadamente un sonido me lo sacó de la mente. La puerta estaba siendo abierta y la vi nuevamente, otra vez mi nerviosismo volvió. Apretaba con tal fuerza el vaso que sujetaba que pensé que se rompería en mis manos.

–¿Naruto qué pasa? ¿Por qué golpeaste la puerta? –me preguntó fríamente, me dolió escuchar su tono de voz pero tal vez me lo merecía.

_Respira, respira y dile lo que sientes._

**Sakura's POV**

–Sakura yo…b-bueno…– otra vez estaba ahí sin decirme nada. Me dolía mucho en como todo esto había resultado. Di unos cuantos pasos queriéndome acercar a él pero me detuve antes de llegar más lejos.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté tragando saliva, estaba nerviosa de lo que podía decir.

–E-es que y-yo…–se paró y empezó a rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza. No iba aguantar mucho tiempo más esperando a que me dijese algo.

–Naruto si no tienes nada que decir…yo estaré en el dormitorio–le dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Una vez más ahí espere a que me contestara, pero sólo escuchaba mi respiración. Agarre la manecilla de la puerta y empecé a dudar de que lo había visto. No escuchaba ni su respiración. ¿Se había ido? ¿Era producto de mi imaginación?

–Naruto…–me di la vuelta e instantáneamente mi corazón se salto un latido. Él se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, su rostro casi pegado al mío. Podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y su aroma me embriagaba.

Antes de que hubiera podido decir otra palabra, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia mí, dándome un beso, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves e hicieron que pasara por toda mi cuerpo algo parecido a la electricidad. Pasaron un par de segundos y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba todavía, estaba absorta en el momento, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo. Creo que él se dio cuenta porque rápidamente se apartó alejándose unos cuantos metros de mí. Estaba sorprendida, confundida, feliz, con un remolino de emociones que no me dejaban saber mi estado de ánimo.

–Y-yo no sabía…no s-sé…tú–se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda mientras aún tartamudeaba algunas palabras.

Sin embargo yo seguía paralizada y puse mis dedos sobre mis labios sintiendo cómo si aquel beso aún siguiera ahí. Tenía que hacer algo…entonces lo hice.

–Naruto yo… esperaba que hicieras eso–me acerqué lentamente a él y podía ver su confusión en el rostro.

–Sakura…–no lo dejé terminar su oración y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé nuevamente.

Él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me apegaba más a su cuerpo, como diciéndome que nunca me dejaría ir. Había deseado este momento después de verlo tanto tiempo. Observando su cabello rubio alborotado, esos ojos azules que te transmitían confianza y unos labios extremadamente besables…que por cierto ya los estaba besando.

Sólo nos separamos para recobrar el aire y ambos sonreímos aún con los rostros cerca.

–Lo siento Sakura, fui un tonto–me dijo apenado separándose un poco de mí.

–Pues a decir verdad…sí–lo golpee suavemente en el brazo zafándome de su abrazo– ¿Sabes cuántas preguntas tuve en mi cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Cuánto me costó que te dijera lo que siento? ¿Por qué pretendiste que te estaba probando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en ese momento lo que sentías? ¿Por qué simplemente no hiciste lo que acabas de hacer? – le dije tan rápido que al final me quedé sin respiración.

–Yo no soy muy bueno en las palabras…creo. Y lo lamento, en serio, hacerte dudar de mí pero yo quería hacer cosas distintas a las que hice desde un principio, pero tenía miedo–me contestó ruborizándose un poco– Además temí decirte lo del be…so…–añadió en un tono tan bajo que al final no sabía si había escuchado bien.

–¿Beso? ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunté confundida.

–Es que… ¿te acuerdas esa noche cuando me preguntaste que si alguien me gustaba? –me preguntó ruborizándose más aún.

–Claro, no lo olvide– ¿Cómo podría de todas formas? Cada noche antes de dormir siempre tenía la duda de que me pudo haber dicho. Siempre pensando en dos alternativas, una en la que no me correspondiera y en la otra en la que sí lo hacía. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podíamos ser, quitándome cada noche una pequeña parte de mi sueño.

–Yo te di un beso, corto, pero te lo di–me dijo mirando a otro lado y moviendo su pie en forma de nerviosismo.

–¿Tú hiciste eso? –le pregunté no dando crédito a lo que me había dicho. Entonces eso significaba…

–Lo siento–me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

–Ay Naruto yo tendría que decir eso. Si tal vez sólo te hubiera escuchado esa noche, todo sería diferente–le contesté culpable. Entonces en realidad él no había causado nada, yo lo había hecho todo desde un principio. Todo.

–¿No estás enojada? –me cuestionó sorprendido.

–Pues no, no tendría sentido–le respondí y él resoplo, lo que a mi parecer me pareció extraño.

–He de admitir que me gusta…cuando te enojas…no tan feo como cuando parece que vas a convertirte en un monstruo horripilante pero me entiendes ¿no? –me sonrió transmitiéndome su felicidad.

–¿Un monstruo…horripilante? ¿En serio? –le pregunté en un tono burlón que me llevó a empujarlo suavemente– Ahora no te conviene molestarme tanto si no quieres salir volando por esa ventana–le señale la ventana que había a mi izquierda. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que yo no podría hacerle daño.

–Entonces descubriré una forma de calmarte–se acercó dando un paso hacia mi quedando nuevamente a pocos centímetros.

–Pues que sea rápido–acerqué mi rostro un poco más.

–Sabes también he de admitir que creo que me volveré adicto…–le miraba a los ojos y luego pasaba mi mirada a sus labios.

–¿Adicto?

–Sí, adicto a tus…besos–me susurro al oído para luego inclinarse de modo que ambos nos fundimos en un beso. Sentía que nuestras bocas estaban hechas la una, para la otra. Con una mano me puse a pasar mis dedos por su desordenado cabello. Él por el contrario, pasaba sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura.

Poco a poco ese beso que una vez fue tierno y delicado se fue volviendo en algo más atrevido. Nuestras bocas se abrieron lentamente, la boca de Naruto sabía a… ¿fresa? Sonreí al pensarlo. Sentía su suave lengua haciendo contacto con la mí y aún principio me estremecí pero luego me relaje. Nos separamos y el empezó a besar mi cuello y subiéndome levemente mi polera, yo sólo hice a un costado mi cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados. Nadie podía interrumpir este momento o eso es lo que pensé…

–Vaya, vaya ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo ¿no? –escuchamos una voz proveniente de la puerta principal y nos separamos inmediatamente.

–¿Q-que estás h-haciendo aquí? –preguntó Naruto cuando me voltee a verlo estaba a tres metros de distancia.

–Sólo pensé que necesitarías ayuda pero creo que no será necesario–sonrió mirándonos alternadamente.

–I-Ino… ¿Qué?... ¿T-tu?... –el susto me estaba haciendo decir incoherencias, ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta.

–Oigan si van a seguir así…consíganse un cuarto ¿no? –levantó una ceja y seguía sonriendo– Ay qué casualidad…¡hay uno detrás suyo! –dijo señalando con su dedo la puerta.

–Oye, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Yo no pensé en eso…! –_ hasta que lo dijiste. ¡Maldita Ino!_ Me ruboricé ante aquel pensamiento, pero ella empezó a reírse.

–Si, claro–siguió riéndose más fuerte– Bueno ya que, sólo quería venir a ver como estabas, lamento la interrupción–se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse. Sin embargo yo sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. Cuando me fijé en Naruto el seguía en estado de shock, me reí por unos segundos al verlo así.

–Oye Ino espera–le grité para que se detuviera, se estaba alejando demasiado rápido de la casa y afuera estaba muy oscuro, que apenas podía distinguirla con la poca iluminación que había en la calle– Yo siento lo de la otra vez– sentí una punzada nuevamente, esa culpa de que había hecho todo mal.

–Lo sé–se giró para verme y pude ver que ella en verdad sabía que lo sentía– después de tantas notas en mi cuarto, incluso llegué a pensar que no tenias nada mejor que hacer–se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y por qué nunca me respondiste? – di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a ella.

–¿Perdón? Claro que te respondí pero creo que tu mente estaba en otro lado ¿no? – me preguntó fijando su mirada en la casa de Naruto.

–Y-yo lo siento– le contesté bajando la mirada.

–Ah no te preocupes, si yo estuviera en la misma situación con alguien que me gusta…de seguro estaría preguntado ¿quién es Sakura? –puso sus manos en mis hombros sonriéndome. Me sentía como si otra vez hubiéramos vuelto a ser mejores amigas.

–Gracias Ino–la abracé. Era cierto que me había olvidado de ella por algunos momentos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que algunas veces la recordaba y la necesitaba a ella y sus consejos.

–Bueno ya me voy–se separó del abrazo y agitó su mano antes de irse– Antes… ¿qué es lo que harás con Naruto? – ahora me miraba como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa.

–E-espera… ¿qué? –le pregunté intentando saber a qué se refería, y ella sólo sonrió.

–En serio lamento lo de la interrupción, pero hubieras visto sus caras–empezó a reírse tanto que se agarro su estomago y fingía limpiarse lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Pues a mí no parece gracioso–me encogí de hombros mirando a otro lado.

–Pero en serio consíganse un cuarto– se paró de reír pero allí seguía su sonrisa burlona.

–Lo que vaya a hacer o no, no es de tu incumbencia–le espeté cruzándome de brazos. _Maldita Ino._

–O…tal vez no sabes hacerlo

–¡Ino! ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunté mientras sabía que mi rostro debía estar de un rojo escarlata. Sin embargo agradecía que fuera de noche y ella no pudiera verlo.

–¿O quieres que te de el Kama…?

–¡INO! –le interrumpí antes de que pudiera acabar su oración, dándome la vuelta solo para cerciorarme de que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos y que Naruto no estaría escuchando nuestra conversación. Ella estalló en una risa nuevamente.

–Lo siento, lo siento, sólo que adoro esta situación–apenas pudo dejar de reírse.

–Muy graciosa–le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que tú no puedes decirme nada por ahora–hubo un breve silencio y su sonrisa desapareció– Digo cómo podrías reñirle a una amiga a la cual desgarraste el alma e hiciste sentir mal con tus comentarios hirientes…–en su tono casi se podía percibir el dolor e incluso parecía que estaba por llorar. Pero ella era una buena actriz y sabía que lo decía de ese modo, es porque tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría? _Maldita Ino._ Pensé nuevamente.

–Pero no será por mucho tiempo–resoplé– Maldita–añadí al final mirando a otro lado y tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

–No me odies tanto por favor, y vuelve donde Naruto– y como si nunca se hubiera sentido triste. Allí estaba…sonriendo como siempre.

–Tienes razón iré a comprobar que Naruto no murió por paro cardiaco gracias a ti–le dije en un tono sarcástico.

–De acuerdo, yo ya me tengo que ir también– Espere por unos segundos para ver si no tenía nada más que decir y me di la vuelta, pero antes de continuará me llamo nuevamente.

–Sakura…

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté girando levemente mi cabeza y así poder verla.

–No todos te quieren feliz–me dijo seria.

–¿Qué significa eso? –me di la vuelta completamente para verla mejor.

–Significa lo que te dije ¿sí? –me respondió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Yo por el contrario me quedé perpleja por sus palabras, paralizada en la oscuridad pensando en porque me dijo eso. No podía hacer eso, reírse conmigo para luego decirme que alguien adora verme sufrir.

Caminé hacia la casa nuevamente empezando a sentir frío. Cuando llegue a la puerta no pude evitar sonreír.

–¿Naruto? –le pregunté mientras él se estaba durmiendo sentado en el sofá. Si hubiera estado en una posición india, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba meditando. Con esta noche, eran cuatro en las que él no dormía correctamente.

–Estoy despierto no te…–abrió un poco los ojos, casi nada–Estoy despierto ¿ves?

–Tienes que dormir–le dije acercándome a él y sentándome a su lado.

–Lo siento estoy cansado–repuso mientras me veía con ojos somnolientos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté mientras veía en la extraña posición en la que se acomodaba. Seguía sentado pero ahora él apoyaba su torso en el espaldar del sofá y su cuello estaba doblado dirigiéndose al brazero de este.

–Dormir–me respondió automáticamente.

–Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Vamos a la cama–lo alcé del sofá de un tirón.

–Pero Ino vino y dijo…yo no…–sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo perfectamente y no pude evitar nuevamente que la sangre se me subiera al rostro.

–No te preocupes sí, yo no pensé en eso y por lo que dices creo que tú tampoco lo hiciste…

–Sólo por si acaso– Se levanto como un sonámbulo y se dirigió al cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Apenas entró al dormitorio se echó de espalda en la cama.

–Oye Naruto no deberías…cambiarte–lo vi nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente– Eso sí es dormir a velocidad supersónica.

–No estoy dormido–trató de levantar la cabeza pero fue un intento fallido– Te quiero…–me dijo casi en un susurro y yo sólo sonreí.

–Sakura eres importante para mí–seguía hablando sólo que ahora tenía un solo ojo abierto– Te…amo–sentí un leve rubor subiendo nuevamente hasta mi rostro.

–Sí estás así de cariñoso por falta de sueño no me quiero imaginar cuando estés ebrio–bromeé sentándome en el borde de la cama.

–No, en serio lo hago–se reincorporó en la cama y aunque tenía los ojos casi cerrados sabía que estaba intentando abrirlos.

–Yo también te amo Naruto–me dirigí a su lado y le di un pequeño beso, echándome a su lado.

Él paso su brazo por mi cintura y me abrazo. Lo miré y podía jurar que parecía un ángel a la luz de la luna. Me acurruque a su lado escuchando y sintiendo el suave latido de su corazón y no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba feliz, a pesar de lo que había pasado anteriormente estaba demasiado contenta.

Sólo esperaba que las últimas palabras de Ino no me molestaran. Sin embargo a pesar de que me presionaba en pesar en otra cosa, al final no tuvo remedio. El pensamiento que rondaba mi cabeza era que con todo lo bueno que tenía algo malo tendría que suceder…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Creo que me salió un poco largo :P Al fin Naruto ya le dijo a Sakura *-* Espero que les haya gustado, y otra vez gracias por los reviews. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. ¡Que tengan un buen día!


	14. Chapter 14

Antes que nada, lo siento. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. T.T Se que no tengo perdón. Ya habían acabado mis exámenes hace cinco días pero en lo único que podía pensar era cálculo, física, cálculo, física, algebra, cálculo….. Estuve preocupada de cómo me fue. Resultó que bien. Aunque aún no se de cálculo. Pero eso ya no importa, aquí les traigo el capítulo y ahora sí que actualizaré más rápido. Lo siento tanto otra vez…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Pedazo de chocolate**

**Sakura's POV**

Me sentía tan cómoda al lado de Naruto. Su calor me envolvía y parecía que no dejaba irme. Levante un poco mi cabeza para darme cuenta que seguía dormido. ¿Cómo es que las personas parecen más inocentes mientras duermen? Parecía un ángel, dulce y tierno. Me levante apoyando mi peso en los codos para verlo mejor. Su respiración era tranquila y estaba sonriendo. Me preguntaba qué es lo que soñaba. Intenté levantarme de la cama. Ya era de mañana y quería darle una sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme por completo, sentí una mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

–A poco no soy sexy durmiendo–me lanzó un guiño y siguió sonriendo.

–Pues sí, eres el 'maestro-súper-sexy-y-guay' que hay– me reí al recordar ese momento, y después le di un corto beso.

–Lo sé, gracias a mí has progresado mucho– se reincorporó de la cama.

–Bueno pero tampoco seas tan presumido–me paré cruzándome de brazos.

–Lo siento, es sólo que estoy demasiado feliz–se levantó para luego acercarse a mí.

–¿Y la felicidad te hace presuntuoso? –le sonreí levantando una ceja y él sólo se rió.

–Oh vamos– envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura– ¿Cómo podría yo presumir de belleza? Cuando la mujer más hermosa está en mi frente y es mi novia.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada por un momento. No había sido nada formal pero era más que obvio que ahora nosotros compartíamos algo más que sólo amistad. Éramos una pareja y nos amábamos mutuamente. Y en esta semana que había pasado todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

–Tienes razón– me reí apoyando mi cabeza suavemente en su pecho mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

–¿Sabes? Eres malditamente sexy mientras duermes–me reí ante su comentario para separarme un poco de él y ver sus intensos ojos azules.

–Yo no soy la única–le respondí tratando de seguirle el juego.

–Yo creo que sí–sólo le sonreí tratando de seguir pero no podía.

–Naruto, lo siento es sólo que…no soy….

–¿Tan expresiva? –me interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar mi oración.

–Pues sí, yo no soy tan…

–¿Cariñosa? –se rió al darse cuenta de que probablemente me estaba leyendo la mente– Lo sé, te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos, pero cuando lo haces, realmente lo haces de corazón.

Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –le pregunté tratando de calmarme y continuar con una respiración relajada.

–T-tú me lo dijiste ¿no?– se separó de mí y empezó a mover su mano nerviosamente detrás de su cuello.

–Estoy segura, de que no lo hice– le contesté rápidamente. Eso se lo había dicho a Naruto no lo negaba, pero no le había dicho a _este _Naruto que vivía en un lugar que yo poco comprendía, y que me había encontrado en un lugar desolado. Y eso sólo podía significar que…..

–Entonces lo deduje, lo siento–me respondió cortándome de la cadena de pensamientos que se venían formando en mi mente. Solté un resoplido al pensar la estúpida idea de que Naruto por arte de magia hubiera recuperado la memoria. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso, si ni siquiera yo recordaba?

–No tienes porque, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le pregunté pensando en cómo podíamos pasar el resto del día, no quería entrenar nuevamente.

–Pues, ¿sabes? He estado pensando–se llevo cruzó de brazos mientras una mano se dirigía a su quijada de modo pensativo– Yo podría decirte algo como _amor_, y tú _cariño_ o tal vez…mmm… no sé, tal vez _mi_ _pedazo de chocolate _o algo así. ¿Te parece? –en su sonrisa se podía notar lo feliz que estaba, pero definitivamente yo no pensaba en eso.

–¿¡Qué!? Yo no me refería eso– si antes estaba con un leve rubor ahora debía estar de un color carmesí– ¿_Mi pedazo de chocolate_? ¿En serio? – le pregunté en un tono burlón mientras no podía evitar reírme.

–¿E-entonces a qué te referías?–y aunque no se notaba mucho sabía que ahí, en su rostro, debía estar un leve rubor.

–Me refería a cómo pasaríamos el resto del día. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu alma de niño. Siempre sabes cómo hacerme reír. Sabes ser alegre, juguetón y luego ser la persona más confiable y seria –puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro para notar que estaba totalmente caliente. Pase mis dedos por las líneas delgadas que había en su cara. Realmente era perfecto. Y con eso un impulso nació en mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé. Él me apegó más a su cuerpo y ahí estaba, derritiéndome en sus brazos por el calor que emanaba. Fundiéndonos en un beso mientras sentía que la falta de aire se hacía presente.

–Entonces ya sé lo que vamos a hacer–me respondió con la respiración un poco agitada.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté llena de curiosidad, él era impredecible, y eso me lo había demostrado muchas veces.

–Vamos a…cocinar–me sonrió delicadamente para luego darme un corto beso.

–Pensé que no cocinabas, que solo lo harías sólo cuando fuera especial. ¿Qué lo hace especial?

–Eso es simple de responder, tú– Él era tan cariñoso, realmente me enamoraba a cada segundo con cada gesto y palabra que decía.

–Bueno, si es así, ¿qué vamos a hacer…_mi pedazo de chocolate_? –le cuestioné haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y riéndonos ambos.

–¡Sorpréndeme!

–Pensé que cocinaríamos los dos–le respondí un poco enojada.

–Hey, estoy en proceso de aprendizaje respecto a la cocina. Así que tú decides y yo te ayudaré completamente–me sonrió haciéndome saber que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Finalmente decidimos hacer su plato favorito…ramen. Él había sacado unos mandiles de cocina simples, tanto para él como para mí. Aún principio me reí de cómo se veía con su polera anaranjada, el mandil blanco hasta por debajo de las rodillas, viéndose un poco sus jeans y sus zapatillas de color negro. Aunque claro probablemente yo no me veía mucho mejor que él. Él mandil blanco sólo hacía destacar más mi cabello rosa, de seguro no importaría si vestía una playera de color verde fosforescente, sólo resaltaría mi cabello.

Todo el proceso de hacer la comida fue muy divertido. Viendo la cara de concentración que Naruto llevaba cada vez que le explicaba paso a paso como hacerlo, me daba un poco de risa. Estábamos hablando de todo, como siempre solíamos hacerlo. Sin embargo algo me molestaba mientras hacíamos la comida, Naruto mencionó varias cosas que yo no le dije a él, por lo menos no a _este _Naruto, mientas estábamos aquí. Pero si él recordará algo me lo diría ¿verdad? No obstante esas cosas se podían deducir fácilmente.

Cómo cuando en un cumpleaños pasado le había dado a Ino, para molestarla, talcos y desodorantes; alegando que debía ser más limpia. Pero mientras le contaba la historia a Naruto, él la completo sin necesidad de que yo lo hiciera. ¿Es que acaso el estar juntos nos había dado un vinculo que nos permitía saber lo que pensábamos? De ser así yo también tendría que poder hacerlo pero no lo lograba. Bueno quién sea que nos viera juntas diría que siempre hacemos eso.

Pero había otras cosas más, como el porque me gustaba tener mi pelo recogido en vez de llevarlo suelto. Eso también se puede suponer con sólo verme, es más cómodo. O tal vez de cómo aún principio lo había tratado con desdén, pero a medida que nos fuimos conociendo, resulto ser un gran amigo. Tantas cosas pequeñas que hacían grandes detalles. Ya habíamos acabado de cocinar y aún tenía mis dudas. Tal vez, después de lo que me dijo Ino sólo estoy siendo paranoica…

–Y tampoco puedo creer que perdonarás a Sasuke, después de lo de Karin– ahora eso me sorprendía. Él había me había preguntado si aún sentía algo por Sasuke. Le respondí con un rotundo no. Sin embargo estaba segura de que eso no se podía deducir tan fácilmente

–¿Naruto…? –le pregunté confundida, sólo levantó la mirada un poco para que pudiera continuar mi pregunta–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Tú me…¿lo dijiste? –negué con la cabeza, y por la forma en que lo decía…¿estaba dudando?

–En todo caso aunque te lo hubiera dicho…nunca mencione a Karin ¿cómo supiste? –De algo estaba segura, si alguna vez le había mencionado a Sasuke tal vez le había dicho sin que me diera cuenta…pero ¿Karin? A ella nunca, jamás, la mencionaría. Verla me hacía recordar malos momentos, pero estaba luchando para que al observarla no pasara nada conmigo.

–Eh…bueno yo…–se veía tan pálido cómo si se le hubiera bajado toda la sangre del rostro.

–Naruto… ¿cómo supiste? –insistí nuevamente, esto ya me estaba pareciendo demasiado raro.

–Y-yo…yo…

–Yo se lo dije–nos giramos para ver que Ino estaba parada en el marco de la puerta principal de la casa. Pero ahora eso tenía sentido.

–¿Cuándo? –fruncí el ceño, ya que me molestaba su intromisión.

–Cuando estabas inconsciente–me respondió rápidamente mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Ella se veía enojada y su mirada se intercalaba entre mi persona y Naruto. Quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoica, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que Ino le hubiera contado las cosas más importantes sobre mí…cómo también lo de Karin.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le pregunté sintiéndome enojada de repente.

–Sólo vine a confirmar que son una pareja…¿lo son? –me preguntó con su mirada fija en mí. Ya sabía porque me sentía enojada, ella también lo estaba y me estaba contagiando su humor ¿Por qué está enojada?

–Sí

–¿Y qué hay de tu entrenamiento? – me preguntó acercándose más a mí y cruzando los brazos. ¿Qué hay con esa actitud?

–Pues muy bien diría yo, puedo controlarme perfectamente…cómo para hacerte desaparecer de aquí–le respondí de mala gana. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, ¿de qué me servía contagiarme de su estado de ánimo?

–¿Es eso cierto Naruto? –se giró para ver a Naruto, quién al sentir la mirada de esta bajo la cabeza.

–Sí, hemos practicado y ella lo ha dominado perfectamente. Creo que aprende muy rápido–seguía con la mirada baja.

–¡Qué bien! No quiero que te arrepientas luego, ahora si eres lo suficientemente fuerte– ¿a qué venía su respuesta? –Festejemos entonces, ¿te parece…Naruto? –él volvió a verla, pero no le respondió. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los miré por unos segundos y podría jurar que con sólo mirarse se estaban diciendo algo, porque al final Naruto miró abajo nuevamente. Ino tenía un poder ¿cuál era? ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

–¿Y cómo festejaremos? –le pregunté tratando de relajarme pero todo esto me ponía incómoda.

–Con bebida, unas cuantas copas de vino–se dirigió a la puerta principal y recogía una botella que se encontraba escondida detrás de la pared–Aquí está–me sonrió, ¿dónde se había ido todo su enojo?

–¿Ino estás segura? –escuché a Naruto decir.

–Pues, claro les prometo que después de esto no me volverán a ver... –bajó la mirada y nos dio la espalda para sacar los vasos del almacén y empezar a servir el vino– Aún no es tarde Naruto– añadió Ino y Naruto sólo miró su espalda sorprendido.

–Supongo que no te irás ¿cierto?–resople–Supongo que te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros.

–Supones bien, ¿o interrumpía algo? –giró su cabeza y me preguntó con cierta inocencia que me hizo sonreír. Ella no era inocente.

–Pues no interrumpiste nada, no hicimos _nada_–le respondí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra antes de que ella empezará con sus preguntas raras nuevamente. Pareció entenderlo porque me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Yo que pensaba prestarte mi libro–sonrió más que antes. Después de todo, creo que sólo estaba siendo paranoica. Me fijé en Naruto, se veía muy confundido y no lo culpaba. Le di un corto beso para hacerle recuerdo que no me había olvidado de él. Y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ino…dijiste que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte ¿verdad? –le pregunté mientras ella ponía lentamente tres vasos en la mesa.

–¿Qué tiene? –me preguntó viéndome inquisitivamente.

–Creo que me debes una explicación–ella levantó las cejas en modo de confusión– Hace tiempo me dijiste que no era lo suficientemente para entender, o algo así. Así ¿Qué qué está pasando? –le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

–Vaya, creo que no se te escapa nada. Pero Sakura no arruines el momento…brindemos y te lo diré. ¿No Naruto? Vamos apóyame.

–C-claro

Ino nos alcanzó los vasos, y nos dijo que lo tomaras de un trago. A la cuenta de tres tomamos al mismo tiempo de los largos vasos. Sentía que el vino me quemaba la garganta más de lo normal. Tal vez ya había perdido la costumbre de tomar.

No, era algo más que eso. Miré a Ino y su sonrisa de antes se había desvanecido y Naruto sólo mantenía la mirada baja.

–¿Qué pasa? –les pregunté sintiéndome repentinamente un poco mareada. No podía ser que un simple vaso me pusiera mal.

–Necesito que nos dejes a solas un momento–me contestó Ino.

–¿Qué significa eso? –le pregunté apoyando la manos sobre la mesa. La cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas.

–Lo siento– se acercó Naruto y me levantó para ponerme en el sofá. De pronto me di cuenta de lo débil que estaba– No es nada malo, sólo es un momento. No desconfíes de mí– me dio un corto beso y se fue donde Ino.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –escuche decir a Ino. Me preguntaba si Naruto la veía enojado.

–¿Drogarla? ¿En serio? No podemos decirle y ya– así que si estaba enojado. Ahora ya sabía cuál era la razón de mis mareos y debilidad.

–Mal…dita–le dije como pude mientras luchaba por no quedar dormida.

–Sakura, preciosa, lo lamento ¿si? Pero de haberte dicho que tengo que hablar con Naruto, lo más probable es que te hubieras enojado– tenía razón pero lo dijo como si drogar a las personas fuera mejor.

–¿Y no crees que esto es peor? –concordaba con Naruto. ¿Qué pretendía Ino? ¿De qué hablarían?

–Oye, cuando lo pensé era una estupenda idea, creo que me equivoque. Ahora vámonos ¿quieres? Sakura una vez más, lo siento. Pero tú sabes es una sorpresa– ¿De qué sorpresa hablaba? Eso fue lo último que escuché y luego los vi irse, salir de la casa.

Bueno no podía desconfiar de Naruto, así que me relaje y me eché completamente en el sofá. Naruto no podía estar planeando nada malo. Y por la forma en que Ino se había disculpado sabía que no podía ser nada malo ¿verdad? Cerré los ojos más tranquila.

Empecé a despertar y estirarme, aún me sentía algo adormecida. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, pero la última vez que miré el reloj era las doce y media. Giré un poco mi cabeza para darme cuenta que había pasado una hora. Así que después de todo no me había drogado tanto. Sonreí y cerré los ojos nuevamente. No podían planear nada malo.

De repente escuché la puerta abrirse. ¿Ya habían vuelto?

–Te dije que te mentían–abrí los ojos exaltada, y me levanté rápidamente, poniéndome a la defensiva.

–Mienten–me sonreía mientras ver su rostro me enfermaba.

¿Qué hacia Sasuke aquí?

* * *

Bueno y ustedes que creen que planean. ¿Algo bueno o malo? Pero cómo puede ser Naruto malo… jeje :P Una vez más lo siento y actualizaré pronto lo prometo… Gracias por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado y me salió un poco largo :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Otra vez disculpas por tardar tanto de subir, pero definitivamente este mes no he tenido suerte. Mi computadora murió y hasta que lo hagan arreglar no sé qué haré. De todos modos escribiré clandestinamente en la computadora de mi hermana jeje :P

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Yo no desconfiaré de ti**

**Sakura's POV**

–¿Me crees? –me preguntó sonriendo de una manera que me disgustaba ver.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡No te creo! –le respondí tomando mis distancias analizando cuál sería la mejor manera de sacarlo de aquí.

–Pues mienten–su sonrisa me estaba sacando de quicio.

–¡Sal de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! Y si decides quedarte, no te irá bien–le indique mientras lo veía atentamente.

–No me hagas reír–empezó a reír de una manera que empezaba a darme un mal presentimiento. Aproveche que estaba distraído y quise golpearlo pero antes de que mi puño toque su cuerpo, algo me detuvo. Me fijé atrás para darme cuento de qué es lo que me retenía, una maldita sombra.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿¡Qué quieres!? –claramente él estaba en ventaja.

–¿Qué quiero? –se acercó un poco a mí, pero yo no pude retroceder. Estaba paralizada por la sombra, y cada vez me sentía más débil.

–¿Por qué no…me matas de una vez? ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Verme infeliz–le dije sin pensarlo, sabiendo muy bien que él podría hacer realidad esas palabras.

–No sólo eso, te quiero ver sufrir. Y una vez que acabe contigo iré por tus amigos, tal vez…Naruto.

–¿Sasuke por qué? –le pregunté mientras seguía luchando por moverme pero simplemente no podía.

–¿Me estás hablando a mí? –empezó a reírse nuevamente. –¿En serio no te das cuenta? ¡Qué ingenua! Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Cállate! –empezaba a moverme aunque era muy poco. No, no me estaba moviendo yo, las sombras empezaban a controlarme.

–¿En serio que no te das cuenta? Tengo tanta suerte por tu estupidez, todo será más fácil. Eres como un libro abierto ¿sabes? –sólo fruncí el ceño tratando de entender cuál era el significado de sus palabras.

–¡Púdrete! –le espeté tratando de moverme una vez más.

–Qué curioso…eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. Y ahora mira en que situación estas–sus palabras me sorprendieron y por un momento sentí que mi cabeza quería recordar algo…pero nada sucedió.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Olvídalo–su sonrisa había desaparecido–Necesito que te decepciones de Naruto y todo acabará. Ven conmigo– empezó a salir de la casa. Y aunque yo no quería también lo seguía, no sólo por la sombra sino porque quería golpearlo en un lugar más abierto.

–¿A dónde me llevarás? –le pregunté aún enojada. Él estaba en ventaja y no hacía nada, ¿por qué? No es como si quisiera que haga algo tampoco, simplemente me parecía extraño.

–Ya te lo dije, pero facilítame algunas cosas por favor. ¡Mírame! –algo en su mirada cambio y mi visión se quedó negro. ¿Me cegó? No, ese era el poder de Sasuke. Tanto tiempo estando con él, me engañaba y siempre jugaba con mi mente, pero ya no iba a caer en sus ilusiones baratas. Rápidamente recuperé la visión de nuevo, y él sólo me vio enojado.

–No me la pondrás fácil ¿no? Supongo que aquí mis poderes son limitados–me explicó mientras su semblante trasmitía odio.

–¿Limitados? ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté tratando de sacarle la mayor información posible.

–Verás, yo no…–se calló repentinamente– ¿Para qué decirte? Todo esto se habrá acabado en doce días.

–¿Doce…días? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? –le cuestioné tratando de moverme nuevamente, pero sin resultado alguno. Me sentía peor que antes, estaban consumiendo mis energías– Si no me lo di…–no pude continuar hablando. La sombra tapaba mi boca, y yo simplemente emitía sonidos sordos.

–He perdido mi valioso tiempo. Llévenla donde sus queridos amigos–su sonrisa…odio su sonrisa desde ahora.

No iba a dejar que me llevarán tan fácil, pero antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera algo. Me di cuenta que estaba paralela al piso y siendo incapaz de gritar por el golpe en la espalda. Pronto como si fuera una bolsa de basura empezaron a tirar de mis piernas a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sólo veía a Sasuke volverse pequeño mientras yo quise gritarle un montón de cosas. Sin embargo no podía ni moverme, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada por ahora. Sólo sentía el áspero suelo haciendo fricción con mi espalda, aunque a veces me sentía como si estuviera flotando. Cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar que es lo que haría. Intentando descifrar que es lo que había dicho Sasuke. ¿Doce días? ¿Qué pasará en ese entonces? ¿Me asesinará? Para que pensar en eso, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de esto…ahora.

Nos detuvimos. Miré a mí alrededor y sólo había un montón de casas. Apoyé lo codos para retirar mi espalda del contacto del suelo. Espera un momento puedo moverme. Rápidamente me volví a echar aunque eso significará sentir nuevamente el duro concreto. Si podía moverme de seguro la sombra se había distraído. ¿Eso era posible? No importaba, esto era algo de lo que tenía que tomar ventaja.

Otra vez sentía moverme involuntariamente. Con la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno, dirigiéndome lentamente a la puerta de una casa. ¿Planeaban secuestrarme? No, Sasuke no dijo eso, él dijo…

–¿Pero por qué no podemos decírselo? – Ya sabía el propósito de traerme aquí. Naruto e Ino estaban detrás de esta puerta.

–No seas idiota, no podemos y punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos discutiendo? –Tanto la voz de Ino, como la de Naruto expresaban enojo.

–No sé si logré hacerlo. Pero lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda–sonaba apenado.

–Pues es nuestra única opción. Porque de lo contrario puede ser peor cuando ella se dé cuenta…–se calló por unos segundos y volvió a hablar– Entonces ahí la…

–No tienes que recordármelo. Sólo doce días más y todo habrá acabado– ¿Doce días? No, yo no quiero escuchar esta conversación. No quiero dudar de ellos. No quiero hacerlo…y no lo haré. Con una energía renovada, toqué la puerta con mi cabeza. No era mi mejor movimiento pero era lo único que sentía poder mover ahora. Los escuché preguntar quién se encontraba fuera. Y por un momento me sentí feliz de que los alerte. Él dolor empezó a sentirse nuevamente en mi espalda, y es que otra vez estaba siendo arrastrada a una velocidad que creía imposible. No iba a dudar de ellos, no lo haría. A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo sonreí.

Pronto sentía como mi torso golpeaba la pared. Me encontraba en nuestra casa. No pude evitar pensar en lo rápido que llegamos. Estaba débil y adolorida pero nada iba a quitarme esta felicidad, ni siquiera la cara de Sasuke llena de ira que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí.

–Te vas a arrepentir, yo estaba tratando de hacerte un favor– Me levantó del suelo por el cuello de la polera que traía puesta.

–Cómete esa Sasuke–le respondí feliz de que arruiné su pequeño plan. Antes de que pudiera agregar cualquier otra cosa sentía su puño en mi abdomen mientras me arrojaba al suelo.

–Ya verás, cómo te traicionan tus amigos–me respondió viéndome con despreció.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?–me paré como pude para apoyarme a una pared– Cobarde– mis intentos de mantenerme firme y empezar una lucha fueron vanos. La cabeza me empezó a doler más que las anteriores veces; cómo si me estuvieran clavando algo al cerebro.

–No trates de provocarme–lo escuché decir mientras su voz no podía esconder el desconcierto.

–Admítelo, ahora confió en mis amigos más que nunca. Y confió en mi novio Naruto– aunque fue sólo por un instante pude ver el asombro en Sasuke.

–Supongo que no tome eso en cuenta–ahora parecía más él, con esa expresión fría de siempre.

A pesar del dolor y debilidad, me puse firme y lo miré. La sensación de que la sangre me quemaba las venas empezaba a sentirla nuevamente, y es que ya la había dominado. Y sin previo aviso me acerque a Sasuke y le di un golpe en la cara. No fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se destruyera la pared de atrás pero si lo suficiente como para verlo sangrar.

–Te mataré–me respondió limpiándose la sangre de la cara con el anverso de su mano.

–¿Aquí y ahora? ¿Cuándo sabes que Naruto llegará en cualquier momento?–le respondí y sonreí al ver que el fruncía aún más el ceño. Él no podía negarlo, tenía razón. Sin decir nada se retiró y las sombras se fueron junto con él.

Me las arreglé para llegar al sofá y echarme de costado. Ni todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo iba evitar que disfrutara la felicidad de ver a Sasuke sangrar. Cerré los ojos ya que mi cuerpo me reclamaba el descanso, bastó solo unos cuantos segundos para quedarme dormida.

Escuchaba una voz a la lejanía. ¿Quién era? Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que Naruto estaba viéndome.

–Sakura, amor ¿estás bien? –me preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por mi frente.

–¿Qué? –recién empezaba a abrir los ojos completamente. Me di cuenta de que estábamos en el cuarto y de que él estaba echado a mi lado.

–¡Oh por Dios! Voy a regañarle a Ino cuando la vea–él más que enojado se veía aliviado.

–¿Por qué? –le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en su rostro.

–Porque te drogó como para dormir a un elefante–me respondió y no puede evitar reírme. Sin embargo la risa fue aplacada por el dolor que sentía en la espalda, pero tenía que disimular.

–¿De qué hablas? No es para tanto–le sonreí.

–¿No es para tanto? Estuviste durmiendo por un día entero.

–¿¡Que!? –me levanté de la cama pero rápidamente me volví a tirar a la cama, sintiendo el dolor en mi espalda nuevamente, soltando un quejido sin querer. Ahora que me daba cuenta traía otra ropa puesta.

–En serio, me asusté cuando llegué–me explicó preocupado.

–¿Qué le paso a mí ropa? –sonaba un poco superficial al preguntar por eso después de un día. Sólo faltaban once días.

–Y-yo no hice nada. Ino te cambió la ropa, estaba demasiado sucia. ¿Qué hiciste? –su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa así que le respondí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–Traté de seguirlos…a…a…arrastrándome por el piso– le respondí esperando que mi respuesta fuera creíble. Pero, ¿a quién engaño? Ni un anciano me creería eso.

–Aha, ¿por el piso? – asentí– ¿Arrastrandote? – asentí nuevamente– No te puedo creer eso.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera cómo si no hubiera un mañana? ¡No podía ni pararme! Y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ir como el cangrejo, tampoco es como si hubiera estado con mis cinco sentidos. Además si tal vez me quedaba inconsciente no quería que mi rostro tocara el piso. Al final me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a echar.

–¿Y por eso te duele la espalda? – me preguntó, tal vez todo lo que había dicho tenía más sentido.

–Es que yo…sí–fue lo único que le pude decir.

–No sé cuánto tiempo habrás estado arrastrándote. Y lamento haberte dejado, pero ahora necesito ver tu espalda– me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

–¡No! –vi su expresión confundida. No sabía el estado en el cuál se encontraba mi espalda, pero de seguro no era algo bueno.

–¿Por qué no?

–Me da vergüenza– no era una mentira del todo. Al ver su rostro pude ver cómo se sonrojaba.

–Te tengo que devolver el favor así que date la vuelta.

–¿Qué favor? –él sólo me miró, y pronto comprendí a que se refería. Aún principio cuando yo le había masajeado el torso. Pero esto era diferente, yo no me iba a ver simpática y peor sexy si tenía la espalda maltratada.

–Por favor, ¿sí? –cómo podía evitar negarle algo a él.

–Entonces cierra tus ojos por un momento–me vio confundido pero me hizo caso. Lo más rápido que pude me saque la camiseta que llevaba puesta y mediante el espejo inspeccione mi espalda. Mi espalda estaba roja y en algunas partes de un color morado. Así que esas sombras no me habían arrastrado todo el tiempo. Tendría que agradecerle, pero vamos ¿yo agradecer a esas cosas? Nunca.

–Ya está– le indique una vez que me eché dejando mi espalda libre.

–Te tienes que sacar eso–me latigueó con la parte de atrás de mi brasier, lo cual ocasionó que gritará de dolor. Él inmediatamente se disculpó y tenía un rubor en su rostro.

–¡Estás loco! Yo no puedo hacer eso, ya te dije que me da vergüenza–¿pero por qué? Así ya recordé. Tengo la espalda de todos los tonos que el rojo puede tener. Pero aun así sonreí de que Naruto estuviera sonrojado.

–Lo siento de nuevo, y lamento si te hago doler un poco–me dijo en un tono suave.

Empecé a sentir algo frió en la espalda, tal vez era la crema. Sin embargo rápidamente se volvía cálido debido a las manos de Naruto. A veces lanzaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, que los ahogaba presionando la almohada contra mi rostro.

–Y-ya está–me indicó una vez que finalizó. Al girarme un poco vi que tenía la cara de un color carmesí.

–¿Amor estás bien? Estás todo rojo–le dije de una forma seductora, tratando de bromear un poco con él.

–¿Q-qué? –llevó ambas manos a su rostro para comprobar que lo que decía era verdad– Ahora vuelvo vístete yo estaré afuera–y diciendo eso salió del dormitorio.

Después de todo tal vez no salió tan mal. Y yo que tenía vergüenza. Me vestí para dormir y me eché en la cama, sintiéndome cansada otra vez. ¡Maldición! Tenía que dejar de dormir tanto.

Naruto entró tapándose los ojos a pesar de que le indiqué que ya estaba lista. No me creyó, por lo tanto se golpeó la rodilla con el borde de la cama.

Se echó en de espaldas mirando el cielo, ya no estaba tan rojo como antes, pero sabía que aún estaba ruborizado. Me eché de costado y me acurruqué junto a él.

–Eres sexy–lo vi nuevamente para darme cuenta que nuevamente se estaba poniendo rojo de nuevo.

Levanté la cabeza y le di un beso en los labios. Observé sus ojos azules, ¿cómo podría desconfiar de él? Lo besé nuevamente y Naruto pasó su mano por mi espalda sin querer, lo que me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor ya que todavía estaba sensible.

–Lo siento–me explicó mientras me sonreía.

–No yo lo siento– me volvía a acurrucar. Todavía tenía que decirle algo– Sasuke estuvo aquí.

–¿¡Qué!? – me preguntó sorprendido. Por un momento me sentí mal de haberle dicho sin previo aviso, pero no podía ocultarle nada a él.

–Es por eso que mi espalda está toda adolorida, lamento no habértelo dicho antes– le respondí mientas pensaba que esto era lo mejor, decirle la verdar.

–Ese maldito, cuando lo vea me las va a pagar. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sabes dónde está? –me preguntó y a pesar de que se quería levantar yo lo abrazaba fuertemente para que no se moviera.

–No sé dónde está, y me dijo que desconfiará de ti– le respondí tratando de decirle la verdad pero no del todo. No podía decirle que los escuché hablar, aunque no fue mucho.

–¿Y lo haces? –me preguntó algo preocupado.

–No, yo nunca desconfiaré de ti– hice contacto con sus ojos para expresarle que lo que le decía era verdad.

–Nunca más te dejaré sola–me abrazó y me besó en la frente.

–Oh vamos, eres mi novio, no mi papá–le respondí tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado.

–Tienes razón– sonrió–Yo también debería confiar en tu fuerza– ambos nos reímos.

–Te amo–le dije mientras me apegaba más a él.

–Yo también te amo.

Definitivamente sentir a lado a Naruto me hacía sentir segura. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que es lo que pasaría en los siguientes días. Naruto, tengo que protegerlo aunque me cueste la vida…

* * *

Así que en los próximos capítulos ya se irán enterando de todo. O.O Espero que les haya gustado y una vez más lo siento. También estuve un poco distraída como para escribirlo nuevamente, ya que toda mi información aún sigue en mi computadora. Me puse a jugar Rule of Rose, y me encantó jeje… así que antes de que me despida. ¿Hay algo que ustedes me recomienden ver, leer o escuchar?

Sin más que decir, gracias por los reviews. ¡Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
